Total Pokémon Island
by Krisdavalos1
Summary: Manaphy and Darkrai have invited 36 Pokemon, two of each type to compete in a competition for the grand prize of 1,000,000 Poke and a lifetime supply of Pokeblocks and Vitamins. Who will win? Who will go home? And who will become the number one camper? Find out here on Super Total Pokemon Island.
1. Episode 01: Meet the Campers

**HURRAH, I'm finally going to continue this series!**

 **I don't own Pokemon or Total Drama Island; I only own the OC's and their personalities.**

 **This story was inspired by Dark Arcanine 33 and DarkAmphithere**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this story, ENJOY!**

 _ **0000000000**_

-Insert static here-

A camera turned on to show a dock with a campground behind it before a small blue Pokemon appeared floating in front of the camera.

"Hey there everyone out there in "Viewerland"." said the little blue creature. "And welcome to the first season of the greatest reality TV show on the planet! I'm your host Manaphy, and with me is my Co-host and partner in business, Darkrai! Why don't you say hello to our viewers Darkrai!"

"Where's my money!?" Darkrai barked.

"You'll get it later." Manaphy answered not losing her cool. "Anywho, why don't we give you all the rundown of what's going on here, shall we?"

"I better get my money."

"Ok, here's the deal!" Manaphy shouted making Darkrai plug his ears. "36 Pokemon, 2 for each type will be arriving onto our island to compete in a contest of strength and will. They will compete in many challenges and competitions and see who will win the challenge. The winner, or WINNERS, will be safe for the night, and will be able to compete in the next challenge. However, for those who lost the challenge will NOT be invincible. They will have to choose someone to eliminate and the person with the most amount of votes will be eliminated from the competition for good."

"The camper who makes it all the way will win the grand prize of 1,000,000 Poke in cash and a lifetime supply of Pokeblocks and Vitamins! Isn't that an amazing deal Darkrai!?" Manaphy asked turning to look at her Co-host.

"Yay..." Darkrai unenthusiastically.

"And this is why I dumped you for Jirachi!" Manaphy barked.

"No, you dumped me for him because you like bright and shiny people." Darkrai retorted.

"Comes to show how I got with you in the first place." She said slyly getting a glare from the Pitch-Black Pokemon.

"Let's just get on with this whole thing before I quit." Darkrai grumbled.

"And that's why folks he's the Co-host." Manaphy said to the camera getting a glare from Darkrai. "Anywho, let's go meet our campers!"

"Oh boy..." Darkrai groaned.

Both legendaries floated over to the end of the dock, waiting for the Wailords to arrive with the new campers.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Manaphy asked.

"Beats me, I just hope none of them get on my bad side." Darkrai stated.

"Kind of hard seeing that you always have a bad side." Manaphy smugly said before seeing the first Wailord arrive from the horizon.

"And our first camper is Cubchoo!" Manaphy announced.

A small blue bear with a large boger hanging from his nose came down the Wailord taking easy steps on the little set of stairs. He held a small light blue suitcase in his hands. He grew a nervous smile as he met his gaze with Manaphy and Darkrai.

"Cubchoo, welcome to the island." Manaphy greeted.

"Hi there Manaphy, thanks for ha...ha...ha...ACHOO!"

"Bless you." Manaphy said.

"Thanks."

"If you can, just head on over to the other side we need to make for the other campers that are arriving." Manaphy said to the small bear making him walk over to the other side of the docks. While the two hosts weren't looking Cubchoo cursed himself for sneezing on camera in front of Manaphy and the whole world.

Another Wailord arrived this time carrying a brown mole with what looked like a drill on his head. He held his brown suitcase in one hand and an electric guitar in another. He had a very laid back look and a tooty smirk.

"The name's Excadrill. Remember it, because I'm gonna be number one!"

"Excadrill, welcome to island." Manaphy said in her jovial tone.

"What's good Manaphy, Darkrai?" He said snapping his fingers to a point towards the two legendaries.

"Just head over to where Cubchoo, the next camper's arriving." Manaphy said making Excadrill go stand next to Cubchoo.

Cubchoo was about to sneeze before Excadrill pulled his guitar closer to him.

"Bless you dude."

A third Wailord arrived carrying a lioness with her main on fire. She held her red suitcase in her mouth and walked off the Wailord gracefully.

"Pyroar, welcome to Camp Poke." Manaphy greeted as the lioness put her suitcase down on the ground.

"Thank you for having me here Manaphy." She said before looking at Cubchoo and Excadrill. "If this is my competition, you might as well give me the reward money right now."

"I like your spunk Pyroar, but try not to make too many enemies here on the island." Manaphy said as another Wailord arrived.

This time a large blue dragon with a red head walked off the whale. He had red spikes on his arms, legs, and tails, wings, and a beige underbelly. He walked off carrying a blue duffel bag. He had an annoyed face and was gritting his teeth.

"Druddigon, great to have you dude." Manaphy greeted.

"Don't try any funny business, I don't like any funny business." Druddigon warned.

"So we've heard, you're parole officer did tell us that if we ever want to get rid of you, we can give him a call and send you back to juevie." Manaphy answered back.

Druddigon sighed. "Alright." He said before walking past them.

"I don't like him." Darkrai stated.

"You don't like anybody." Manaphy retorted.

"Excuse me!" A feminine voice barked making the two legendaries turn.

It came from a beige cat with purple fur around her neck, ears, and the tip of her tail. She had multiple beige suitcases with purple spots on them. She had an annoyed face because of Manaphy and Darkrai's rudeness.

"Oh Delcatty, sorry about that, didn't see you there." Manaphy lied.

"Whatever, I want a room that will give me a perfect view of the ocean, and reserve me a spot on the beach so I can get my tan." Delcatty ordered.

"Sorry, no can do." Manaphy said shrugging.

"Fine then, I'll call daddy to make you." She retorted, unfortunately Darkrai shot the phone out of her hand and into the water. "HOW DARE YOU!?"

"No phones allowed." Darkrai growled.

"Now please, move to the other side...now." Manaphy ordered beginning to losing her patience.

"I will have you sued for this." Delcatty mumbled. "You there, make yourself useful and carry these." She ordered giving Druddigon her bags. He looked at the cat before throwing her things in the water making the girl scream in fear.

"Oops, it slipped." Druddigon said sarcastically while shrugging getting a smirk from Excadrill.

"I will have your head for this." Delcatty said angrily.

"That was pretty funny. Name's Excadrill." Excadrill said putting his hand out for Druddigon to shake.

"Druddigon."

"U...um excuse me..." A feminine voice squeeked making the two host look behind them to see who made the sound.

It came from a small, tan, and pudgy armadillo looking Pokemon. She had a timid expression to her.

"I-is this C-Camp Poke?"

"That's right Sandshrew, this is Camp Poke." Manaphy stated reassuring her.

"Oh g-golly, I never thought I'd make it." Sandshrew sighed.

"Well we liked you, so we picked you. Now if you would please move out of the way for the rest of the campers."

As Sandshrew moved towards the others, the next Wailord dropped off the next camper.

He was a tall and lean blue duck with a light colored bill and red gem on his forehead, blue suitcase in one hand and a surfboard in another.

"Entry number seven, Golduck, what's up my man." Manaphy said to the blue duck getting a high-five from him.

"Nothing much brah." Golduck said in his surfer slang. "Hey how are the waves here?"

"Pretty big, about as big as the ones in Olivine City." Manaphy answered getting a big smile from the duck.

"Awesome, I'm gonna feel right at home." Golduck said walking over to stand next to Excadrill.

"I like him." Manaphy said to Darkrai.

"It's cause he's a water type." Darkrai retorted.

"Jealous?" She asked getting a growl from him. "Here comes the next camper."

The next Wailord arrived. This time, a small rock with feet and a singular rock on his head. He had a dark blue suitcase hanging from his head as he hopped off the Wailord.

"Roggenrola, welcome!" Manaphy said enthusiastically.

"Hi there Manaphy." The little rock said. "Hey, are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yep, this is it, Camp Poke." Manaphy answered. "Now please go stand by the others."

"This place looks a lot different on the brochure." Roggengola said as he hopped over to stand next to Golduck.

The next whale docked in. A brown crocodile with black stripes walked off with a brown suitcase. He yawned upward before seeing the other arrivals.

"Is this really my competition?" He asked raising a brow.

"Yes, Krokorok, this is your competition." Manaphy answered.

"Alright, can't be that hard to win, I mean after seeing these guys." Krokorok said to the two legendaries.

"Yeah, if you can, go stand over there." Manaphy said to the crocodile.

As Krokorok moved over, the next Wailord came into view. This time it was a small white and blue cat with yellow and red eyes carrying a small white briefcase. She had a distasteful look on her face as she walked off the whale.

"Meowstic, welcome to the island." Manaphy said happily.

"You can't be serious, I'm not staying in a dump like this!" Mawile barked.

"Technically, after signing the contract, you booked yourself a spot on the island." Manaphy said to her smugly.

"Whatever, just be prepared to give me the money when I win this game." She said as she walked over to stand next to Krokorok, far from the others.

"And that's why I fell for you." Darkrai said getting a wink from Manaphy.

Next came a purple, muscular Pokemon that resembled a bodybuilder. He had red vains on his arms, a black speedo with a belt, and yellow hair. He had two large duffel bags in his hands. As he walked over to Manaphy, he dropped his bags and began to flex his pecks.

"You like?" He said making a smug face.

"I'm taken Machoke, but I will admit, if Jirachi could do that, then I would be a very happy woman." Manaphy said.

"How 'bout this?" Machoke asked flexing his arms and back.

"Why not show the others your...interesting trick." Manaphy said making Machoke walk over to Delcatty.

"Wanna see me flex my pecks?" Machoke asked the cat before beginning to flex his pecks.

"No thanks, loser." She said before pushing Machoke into the water.

As Machoke perked out of the water he looked up at Delcatty and grew a sly grin on his face disgusting the cat.

The eighth Wailord arrived, but only had a light blue suitcase on it.

"Hey where's Surskit?" Manaphy asked.

"I'm down here!" A voice cried making everyone look by the Wailord.

She was a small light blue bug with thin legs and a yellow top.

"I wanted to try to get over here without riding on top of the Wailord." Surskit explained.

"Well, glad to see you made it." Manaphy lied.

"Kind of stupid, why come all the way here by yourself when you can have a servant take you. But I can see by your luggage, you're not very wealthy." Delcatty mocked before laughing.

"Well, at least she's not a prissy little cow." A feminine voice said making everyone look towards the water, resulting in all of the males jaws to drop.

She was a large eel looking creature with beautiful shades of blue, red, and beige. She carried a red suitcase on her tail.

"Milotic, what's up?" Manaphy asked.

"Nothing much Manaphy." She answered back.

"How come you weren't on a Wailord?" Darkrai asked.

"Oh, I gave mine up to a Magmar, something about wanting to win a race." Milotic answered.

"Oh, well it looks like your Wailord is arriving." Manaphy said as two Wailords docked quickly onto shore.

"HA, LOOKS LIKE I WIN!" A yellow creature with black stripes and a yellow suitcase barked.

"YEAH RIGHT, I WON, YOU'RE JUST AFRAID TO ADMIT IT!" A red and yellow monster with a flame on his tail and a red suitcase in his hands barked.

"Electabuzz, Magmar, welco-"

"WHO WON!?" Both of them asked.

"Neither, it was a tie." Manaphy answered.

"NO WAY!" They both cried in unison.

"I totally made it first!" ELectabuzz barked.

"You probably cheated and threatened your Wailord to electrocute it.

"Ok, enough with the screaming, just please go over to the other side of the docks. You too girls." Manaphy oredered making the four of them move.

A Wailord was coming fast on the horizon as a scream was being heard from its direction.

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPP!" A voice cried as the Wailord stopped in the middle of the ocean causing a small mushroom with a large nose and a Pokeball shaped top was launched onto the dock followed by a red and white suitcase.

"Foongus, had a safe trip?" Manaphy asked jokingly.

"I'm fine, that's normal with me." Foongus said dizzily. "Thanks for having me here."

"Well we liked you, so we chose you." Manaphy said as Foongus wobbled over to the other side. "Extra pain on him." She whispered to Darkrai.

"Hey there, you ok?" Roggenrola asked Foongus.

"Yeah, like I said that's normal with me." Foongus answered laughing afterwards.

The next two contestants came flying over the ocean. Both with their suitcases in their talons.

The first one was a large bird with a red streak in his hair, while the other was a thin dragon with large amp-like "ears".

"COWABUNGA!" The dragon yelled as she dive bombed down towards the ocean and flew over the campers and host landing safely on the dock with the bird slowly following behind her.

"Noivern, Staraptor, welcome the island." Manaphy greeted.

"Hey, thanks for having me Manaphy." Staraptor said flipping his hair making some of the girls oggle at him.

"This is gonna be awesome, wait till you see some of my amazing stunts!" Noivern said happily before Manaphy piped her up.

"If you two don't mind, please just walk on over to the other side and get to know the other campers."

"How many of us are there supposed to be anyways?" Krokorok asked yawning.

"Well right now there's 18 people here, so we're just about half-way through." Milotic answered.

"So 36 Pokemon then?"

"Yep."

Another Wailord arrived this time carrying an orange tortoise who had a very content look on his face.

"Torkoal, how's it going?" Manaphy greeted.

"It's all good." Torkoal said slowly as he walked to the other side of the docks.

"At least he got the idea." Manaphy said to Darkrai.

Next came a purple skunk with a beige stripe on her tail. She had a serious look on her face, and wasn't ready to make any friends.

"Skuntank, glad you can make it." Manaphy said as Skuntank walked past him.

"Sup?" Machoke said to her only to have her bag fall on his foot causing a lot of pain. "What the heck is in there, steel plates?"

"Yes." She grunted.

"YAHOO!" A voice cried making everyone look in the direction of the voice.

It came from a blueish-green retilian creature with a plant growing from his back. He had a huge grin on his face and his dark green suitcase being held by vines pertruding from his plant.

"Ivysaur, welcome!" Manaphy shouted before she and Darkrai had there hands wrapped in Ivysaur's vines.

"Thanks for having me here you guys, this is going to be fun." Ivysaur said happily.

"Well, I'm happy for your enthusiasm Ivysaur, at least I know someone here is happy to be here." Manaphy said while turning her glace to Darkrai only for the Pitch-Black Pokemon to cough. "Ivysaur, please move along."

Ivysaur happily moved to the other side giving everyone a big smile and wave. Some waved back and smiled while some like Delcatty and Meowstic did nothing. Just as he made it to the other side the next Wailord arrived carrying a small caterpillar with a leaf around his neck. He held a small green bag in his mouth.

"Sewaddle, how are you?" Manaphy asked.

"Pretty good, though I thought we were going to be on a beach." Sewaddle stated.

"We are." Manaphy reassured him, poiting toward the beach.

"Alrighty then." He said as he crawled his way over to stand next to Surskit.

"Hey there." Surskit said.

"Hey." He said back smiling at her.

Next came a large blue dinosaur with a sail on the back of her neck. She held a blue suitcase with her tail and had a happy look on her face.

"Manaphy, Darkrai, thank you for having me here." The dinosaur said.

"No problem Auroras, we liked you, and we picked you." Manaphy stated. "Now head on over there so we can meet our next camper."

As Auroras moved along, a white and yellow squirrel came soaring from the sky and landed in front of Darkrai and Manaphy with a huge smile on her face.

"I can't believe I'm actually here!" The flying squirrel squealed, hugging both of them. "Thanks for inviting me, I don't usually get invited to many things back home, you know?"

"I'm sure you do Emolga." Manaphy said sarcastically to her. "But if you don't mind, just head over to the other side, and make room, because our next camper is docking now."

Emolga did as she was told noticing that Manaphy was losing her patience, but that didn't sit well when the next camper arrived.

She was a brown creature with a cotton frame on her back.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm here!" She shrieked before Manaphy used Psychic to tighting her mouth shut.

"I just had Emolga yell in my ear, I'm not having you do this Whimsicott." Manaphy growled before pushing Whimsicott over to the other side. "I need something to cool off."

"Funny I have a glass of cold water here." Said a blueish-gray ghost.

"Oh, thank you Shuppet, I really need thi-" Manaphy said before taking a sip and spit-taking. "What the heck is this!"

"Sea water." Shuppet said snickering before floating over to stand next to Golduck. The blue duck gave the ghost a shared laugh before piping up from Manaphy's glare.

"First I get two girls yell in my ear, and now I get sea water down my throat." Manaphy muttered. "Hold on, I got to keep my cool, I don't want to look bad a television."

"You already do." Darkrai stated before getting hit in the face by a ball.

As the next Wailord arrived, two girls walked off. The first was a weasel with red legs, sleeves and a yellow body, she was holding a small duffelbag. The second was a small candle with a purple flame on top.

"Mienfoo and Litwick, welcome to Camp Poke!" Manaphy greeted.

"Thanks for having me here!" Mienfoo said before getting into a fighting pose. "So who's ready to get their butts kicked?"

"Tough, really." Manaphy said sarcastically.

"I can't wait to find something to burn!" Litwick said frightening some of the campers.

"Yeah...let's not do that yet." Manaphy said before signaling the girls to move to the other side.

"Excuse me." Surskit said getting Golduck's attention. "You don't think we're going to get anyone bad, do you?

"I doubt it little brah, I think after Litwick over there, you should be fine." Golduck assured, but was proven wrong as the next camper arrived.

The next camper was a large purple scorpion with white whiskers. He had a large purple duffelbag in his claw. He was not very happy being here.

"Drapion, how are you? Manaphy asked.

"Buzz off." Drapion grunted as he stomped over to stand to Machoke.

"Nice muscles, what do you think of mine?" Machoke asked only for Drapion to growl at him. "O...kay then."

The next Wailord arrived this time with a large pumpkin like creature with long pink hair, holding an orange briefcase.

"Gourgeist, welcome to the island." Manaphy said only for her to look at Manaphy and ask.

"This dump is really where were staying?"

"Yep, call it home away from home."

"Alright, cool with me." Gourgeist said as she walked over and stood next to Shuppet. Shuppet winked at the girl smoothly only for her to put one of her big hands in front of him. "Maybe if you were a little taller."

Following Gourgeist's arrival were three more Pokemon. The first one was a Carbink, she had a jovial smile, but had her bags carried by the second contestant, Skarmory due to her having no limbs. And the third one, Togetic flew behind the two holding her bags and her medical kit.

The next Wailord arrived. This time, it was a large UFO looking monster with arms. He held a gray suitcase in one arm and a book in another not even daring to say a word to the hosts.

"That was Metang everyone." Manaphy stated.

Next, a Wailord came speeding through the water, at the same time, a yellow and white, spiky canine like creature leaped off the large whale. She held a yellow case in her mouth. As she landed she was laughing hysterically.

"Guys did you see that, did you see how I just leaped straight off that speeding Wailord, I mean if I missed I'd probably just fall in the water, but I didn't and that's what matters. Hey when do we get to eat?" The spiky creature asked.

"That would be amazing right now." Said a voice coming from behind her.

He was a small, and chubby yellow and brown hippo. He had his suitcase on top of his back.

"Our last arrivals, Jolteon and Hippopotas." Manaphy announced.

"Can we eat now?" Hippopotas asked nicely.

"All in good time Hippopotas, but before that, follow me to the camp so I can explain about what's going down here." Manaphy announced before heading out to the camp.

 _ **0000000000**_

The campers were all sitting in front of a bonfire with Manaphy on the other side.

"So, I'm guessing you're all wondering why I invited all of you to this island." Manaphy asked.

"Are you going to set us up on seperate portions of the island so that way you can make us kill each other off until one of us are left." Jolteon answered making everyone look at her strangely.

"That was the original plan, but no." Manaphy answered. "The reason why you're here is to divide you guys into two teams."

"Good thing, I thought you were going to repeat everyting you said in the beginning of the chapter." Druddigon answered boredly.

"Don't break the fourth wall!" Manaphy yelled. "Anywho, Darkrai you can begin."

"Alright losers, there's two teams, 18 people on each side, I'm thinking of calling them Team A and Team B!" Darkrai roared.

"Very original..." Druddigon stated making Excadrill, Shuppet, Golduck, and Ivysaur snicker.

"Got something to say maggot!?" Darkrai roared.

"Yeah, those names suck." Druddigon fought back.

Darkrai growled only for Manaphy to step in.

"I'll take care of this, ok when I call your name come stand over here on my left." Manaphy said. "Druddigon...Hippopotas...Mienfoo...Surskit...Sewaddle...Gourgeist...Milotic...Excadrill...Meowstic...Golduck...Shuppet...Electabuzz...Magmar...Ivysaur...Auroras...Sandshrew...Emolga...and Jolteon. You guys will be The Heroic Huntails." Manaphy answered passing them a blue flag.

"Awesome, I'm a Huntail." Ivysaur said happily.

"The rest of you, come to my right." Manaphy said. "Roggenrola...Metang...Carbink...Skuntank...Pyroar...Staraptor...Delcatty...Noivern...Whimsicott...Drapion...Skarmory...Torkoal...Machoke...Cubchoo...Togetic...Krokorok...Litwick...and finally Foongus. You guys are now The Glorious Gorebyss!" She said passing them a pink flag.

"You don't have a different color?" Drapion asked.

"Sorry dude, Gorebyss are pink and that's all we had." Manaphy answered. "The cabins are over there, and they're not coed, we don't want to take any risks, and since you're all about 16 to 18 years old you'll be unsupervised, try to control yourselves, don't go shaking the whole island...Excadrill.

Everyone looked over at Excadrill who was listening to music. He took a glance at everyone and shrugged. "Why y'all looking at me like I did something?"

"Anyway, you guys go on ahead and get yourselves unpacked, your first challenge will begin in one hour." Manaphy explained.

-static -

 _ **0000000000**_

The camera transitioned into an outhouse with Manaphy in it.

 _"This is the confessional, here you can say "hi" to your folks back home, spill some dirt on your fellow campers, or just get something off of your chest. There are no secrets on this island."_ Manaphy explained.

 _ **0000000000**_

 _ **"This place doesn't seem too bad."**_ Roggenrola stated.

 _ **0000000000**_

 _ **"This place blows."**_ Drapion grunted.

 _ **0000000000**_

 _ **"I'm ok with my team, but to be honest I feel like I'm probably the strongest member of the team."**_ Druddigon said cracking his neck.

 _ **0000000000**_

 _ **"I need food."**_ Hippopotas moaned before placing his face on the wall.

 _ **0000000000**_

The boys were inside their cabin, unpacking their stuff.

"So what do you guys think the first challenge is going to be?" Foongus asked.

"Probably a Cliff Jumping challenge, or some variation on it." Excadrill answered.

"Oh come on guys, it'll be fun, besides it can't be that bad." Ivysaur assured.

"He's right, it's our first challenge, how hard can it be?" Staraptor asked.

 _ **0000000000**_

The campers were all on top of a cliff as the camera continued to pan back before the camera couldn't show the campers anymore.

"Called it!" Excadrill yelled.

 _ **0000000000**_

 _ **Alright I got this ready to go.**_

 _ **Well guys I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, if you guys can please rate and review on what you like, dislike, favortie character, least favorite character, predictions, who do you think will win, etc.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed again and keep on being awesome you all have yourselves a good night and take care, I'll see you next time on Super...Total...Pokemon...Island.**_

 _ **-Kris ;)**_


	2. Episode 02: Balancing Out

**Alright, time to get started, who's ready for the first challenge? I hope you all enjoy this chapter, Italics represent a character's thoughts, and Italics and Bold will represent the characters in the confessional.**

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

The campers were on the cliff looking down towards the water. Some shaking in fear, some looking towards one another, and some were enjoying the view of the ocean.

"I called it!" Excadrill exclaimed glancing at Druddigon and Golduck.

"Anybody else wonder why everyone starts their shows with a cliff jumping challenge?" Druddigon asked only for Golduck to give him a shrug.

"I thought I said, no breaking the forth wall!" Manaphy stated as she and Darkrai arrived. "Why are you guys standing by the cliff?"

The campers just gave her a confused expression.

"Oh, you guys thought we were doing a cliff jumping challenge. That's cute, but no, we're doing something a little different." She explained.

"Then what did you have in mind?" Meowstic asked.

"Yeah, I mean you did say to meet you guys here." Cubchoo stated with Krokorok nodding in agreement.

"You see with our handy-dandy interns, we decided that our first challenge will be a balance challenge." Manaphy announced.

"A what?" Shuppet asked.

"This "BALANCE CHALLENGE" is a competition of which team will have the most amount of people left on their individual pedestals. The longer you last the harder it will become. Each team will have it's team members stand on a pedestal over this pool behind me and Darkrai, the team with the most people standing win the challenge." Manaphy explained before noticing Golduck raise his hand. "What's up?"

"Just wondering, what about the guys who can float, you know like Carbink, Metang, and Shuppet?"

"We didn't think that one through, so if anything those three will sit out, and the Huntail's will have to drop someone for this challenge."

The Huntails were all quiet, until Magmar spoke out.

"I'll sit this one out."

"What's wrong Flame breath, scared of a little water?" Electabuzz taunted.

"I ain't scared Plug head, but I'm a fire type and we don't do water." He explained.

"Alright then, so those four will sit out, the rest of you get ready for your first challenge." Manaphy cheered with Ivysaur following behind her.

"Let's do this thing!" He cheered, Druddigon looked at Ivysaur in confusion.

"So, for sure this isn't a cliff jumping challenge?"

"NO EXCADRILL!" Everyone said in unison.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **"Alright, alright, holy crap. A guy asks one question and he gets his head bitten off, damn."**_ Excadrill said before crossing his arms.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

The teams were set into their positions and began to get into their balancing poses.

"Begin!" Manaphy announced letting Darkrai blow the whistle.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **"For a first challenge, this is pretty stupid."**_ Krokorok said through a yawn.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **"What can I say, we wanted to be original. Not my fault everyone else has done a cliff jumping challenge."**_ Manaphy grumbled before hearing Ivysaur from outside shout out. "Forth Wall!"

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

twenty minutes have gone by since the challenge began. Some campers began to shake, but kept their footing, all except one.

"OH NO!"

Whimsicott fell from her pedestal and went straight into the water. Some laughing at her utter humiliation. While some of them just sighed in defeat.

"Sorry you guys!" She said getting up before stumbling into Foongus' pedestal knocking the poor mushroom Pokemon off. "Sorry."

Foongus gave her a glare.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **"How can she be that clumsy!? She's like barely twenty pounds!"**_ Staraptor exclaimed in anger.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **"Sorry guys, I don't understand why I'm so clumsy."**_ Whimsicott stated.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **"How, just how?"**_ Foongus asked.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

It had been an hour after Whimsicott's fall. More campers began to shake more and more.

"I can't feel my legs." Cubchoo cried.

"Come on bud, we just gotta hold out." Roggenrola said before watching Torkoal fall off of his pedestal landing shell first on the water.

"Help, I'm a turtle and I can't get up."

"I got you." Milotic announced as she jumped off of her pedestal to help Torkoal.

"And that's two more out of the challenge." Manaphy announced.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **"I couldn't just let Torkoal lay in the water like that, he could've drowned."**_ Milotic explained.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **"That was really cool of Milotic to help me like that, even if she did eliminated herself, that was still really nice of her."**_ Torkoal stated stretching his limbs.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

Following Torkoal's and Milotic's elimination, Drapion and Aurorus fell due their sizes, Surskit's thin legs couldn't handle the pressure causing her to fall into the pool, and Hippopotas fell due to his weight.

"Oh man, this is getting harder and harder." Electabuzz said shaking.

"Come on, Plug-Butt, I bet I can do better than that!" Magmar taunted before Electabuzz leaped over to attack Magmar. Druddigon and Meowstic sighed in defeat.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

Meowstic gave the camera a death glare. _**"If we lose, he is so going home."**_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

The campers were now reaching three hours into the challenge and some were beginning to get impatient.

"Nope, I can't do this anymore." Gourgeist said before letting herself fall off of the pedestal.

"And with that, 22 remain, time to make this a little more challenging." Manaphy stated as she started a small whirlpool in the pool causing all of the pedestals to spin.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **"Off all things they can do, why did it have to be spinning the pedestals."**_ Meowstic whined.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

After the pedestals began to spin, Sewaddle was launched off of the pedestal followed by Roggenrola and Litwick. Delcatty's small paws couldn't hold on to the wood and she was launched off along with Togetic, Jolteon, and Emolga.

After the pedestals were done spinning the campers began to feel its effect.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Ivysaur said before stumbling off of the pedestal.

"Nope, I can't do this anymore." Krokorok said before he fell off aswell.

Cubchoo saw Krokorok fall off of his pedestal before feeling a sneeze coming.

"Oh man, not now." He begged before letting the sneeze out sending the little bear flying. Unfortunately this resulted in Cubchoo flying back of the head first into Machoke's crotch, knocking the poor fighting type off and into the water.

Excadrill and Druddigon saw this, both beginning to laugh hysterically before the duo fell off into the water.

"OH SHIT!" The both cried as they fell off.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **"Serves those two right."**_ Pyroar grunted.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

Machoke was covering his crotch, squinting in pain. _**"Mommy..."**_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

Excadrill looked straight into the camera with a straight face before laughing hysterically tapping his head on the wall.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

After Machoke's "Incident," Manaphy made the announcement that five hours had passed since the challenge began.

"Guys, my claws can't handle this anymore." Pyroar begged.

"Quit you're complaining!" Skarmory grunted making the Pyroar glare at her.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

Pyroar had an angry expression on her face. _**"Seriously, that girl is R-U-D-E, rude."**_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

"Who's ready for another spin!?" Manaphy said staring the whirlpool, but this time it went much faster.

The remaining campers began to scream in fear as the spiral began. Mearly seconds after the spiral began, Pyroar, Meowstic, Skuntank, Noivern, and Mienfoo all were launched off of their pedestals.

After the spiral ended the campers were all about ready to drop out.

"Ok, can't do this anymore." Skarmory stated as she dropped out of the challenge. Pyroar grew a smirk.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **"Payback, honey."**_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

"Last man standing, dude." Golduck said to Staraptor.

"But one of us, is gonna go down first. Who's it gonna be?"

The two guys were shaking at the legs and were wobbling, trying to keep their balance. Unfortunately, Golduck fell off of the pedestal and into the water.

"Alright, we win, you lose!" Staraptor taunted as he was ready to dive into the water.

"STARAPTOR, NO!" The Glorious Gorebyss' screamed before noticing something.

Sandshrew was still on her pedestal, laying on her belly, holding onto the pedestal in fear of falling off.

"No way!" He cried before noticing he was on the edge. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't fast enough to catch himself and he plummeted down into the water.

"AND THE WINNERS ARE THE HEROIC HUNTAILS!" Manaphy announced making the Huntails cheer for their victory. "Your reward for winning the challenge will...a brand new hot tub you can use for the whole season."

"Righteous!" Golduck cheered as Sandshrew walked up to her team.

"Gorebyss', I'll be seeing you guys tonight, at your first elimination ceremony." And with that, Manaphy and Darkrai floated away.

"Let's give it up for Sandshrew." Druddigon stated. Hip-Hip!"

"Hurray!" The Huntails cheered.

"Hip-Hip!"

"Hurray!"

As the Huntails were walking away, the Gorebyss' dropped their heads in defeat, all except for one.

"Hmm..." Metang said to himself.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **"If I'm going to get far in this game, I'll need a group to align myself with. I might have just the people in mind."**_ Metang said in a thinking pose.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **"Dude, first we win the challenge, and then we get a free hot tub, righteous."**_ Golduck stated happily.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

Sandshrew was rubbing her hands together timidly. _**"I'm so happy t-that I actually one the challenge for everyone. Me of all people...oh no that's actually bad."**_ Sandshrew jolted up in realization.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **"Oh man, I don't know who to pick, they both seem nice, but I have to choose someone."**_ Cubchoo said before unleashing a sneeze on the confessional wall.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

Hippopotas just stared at the blob of snot that Cubchoo left in disgust. _**"Eww."**_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

Torkoal just stared at the blob of snot that Cubchoo left in disgust. _**"Oh, that's nasty."**_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

Night had finally arrived, and the Glorious Gorebyss' had just arrived to the campfire ceremony. They all took their seats, with Manaphy and Darkrai arriving behind them, with Manaphy holding a plate of Oran Berries.

"Campers, tonight is the first ever elimination ceremony. Here, Oran Berries represent your life, if you don't get one, you're out of the competition for good. Now let's get this started."

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **"He did screw up at the ending, so he should go."**_ Whimsicott stated.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

Machoke was flexing his muscles before noticing the camera. _**"Oh yeah, so still wondering something. How can you serious be that clumsy to knock somebody over like that?"**_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

Cubchoo looked at the two sheets of paper in his hands back and forth. _**I still can't decide, come on!"**_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

"The first Oran Berry goes to...Roggenrola," Roggenrola jumped up and walked to claim his berry.

"Pyroar...Cubchoo...Drapion...Delcatty...Metang...Togetic...Torkoal," Pyroar, Togetic and Cubchoo smiled as they got their berries. Drapion smirked, Metang just closed his eyes, Delcatty gave a chuckle, and Torkoal just nodded.

"Skuntank...Foongus...Noivern...Carbink...Skarmory...Litwick," Manaphy was starting to gain a grin as the campers he called came to claim their berries. Skuntank and Noivern exchanged high-fives, Skarmory didn't react, Foongus fell over his seat, and Carbink smiled along with Litwick.

"Krokorok, and while you're here you can come and get Machoke's aswell." Darkrai snickered as Manaphy said this. Krokorok gave a toothy grin as he got both berries. With this call, only Whimsicott and Staraptor remained, the first and last members to fall.

"Staraptor, Whimsicott. It's down to two, one caused one of her teammates to fall in the challenge, while the other rushed out of the challenge at the very end. One will stay, and one will leave. The question is...who?"

Staraptor's eyes widened in absolute horror. _"Oh crap, please pick me, please pick me."_

Whimsicott grew an expression of fear. _"Final two, already!?"_

"The final Oran Berry goes to...," Manaphy stated, stopping at a pause. Staraptor was rapidly tapping his talon, while Whimsicott put her hands together in a praying position.

...

...

...

...

...

...Staraptor." Staraptor let out a sigh of relief as he got up to claim his berry. Whimsicott dropped her head in defeat. "Whimsicott, sorry to tell you, but you blew it. Go on and say your final words here. When you're done, go pack your things and come back here." Manaphy stated letting Whimsicott stand up and walk away.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

Whimsicott was on the verge of tears, luckily she calmed down a bit. _**I had a feeling this was going to happen. My clumsiness was my downfall, I really wish it didn't have to end this way, but that's lady luck for you. If I want someone to win, I'd say maybe someone on the Huntails, but I'd also like to see either Roggenrola, Cubchoo, or Foongus win it all.**_

She let out a sigh. _**"Oh well, that's about everything I wanted to say. Bye everyone."**_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

The Huntails were enjoying their victory with their new hot tub.

Shuppet, Milotic, Golduck, Ivysaur, Electabuzz, and Meowstic were all enjoying the water of their hot tub. Magmar was enjoying a soda with Druddigon and Excadrill. Jolteon and Hippopotas were having an eating contest which made Gourgeist and Emolga disgusted. Aurorus, Sandshrew, and Mienfoo were playing a game of cards. And Surskit was watching everyone by a tree, enjoying the loneliness.

"How come you're all by yourself here?" A voice asked making Surskit turn to see Sewaddle.

"Oh Sewaddle, I thought you were with everyone else." Surskit said.

"Well, I was, but then I noticed that you weren't there." Sewaddle said. "I mean, it's a team victory, it's just not the same with out everyone. You know?"

This statement made Surskit blush a little. She did like the fact that someone noticed her.

"Ok then, how about we join everyone in the hot tub." Surskit asked.

"Sounds great." He said as the two walked over to everyone else.

The two bug types got into the hot tub, and grabbed a drink.

"Guys, let's make a toast." Golduck said. "This is for Team Huntail's first victory, and all of my bros and brahs, let's keep winning. To the Huntails!"

"To the Huntails!" Everyone cheered.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _"That was really nice of Sewaddle to comfort me." Surskit stated happily. "It feels really nice to have someone notice you."_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _"I couldn't just let Surskit just be all by herself." Sewaddle explained. "She's a really nice girl, and pretty too. Did I just say that out loud?"_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

The Gorebyss' were all walking over to their cabins before hearing a voice call them.

"Hey, do you guys wanna join in?" Ivysaur asked.

"Why should we?" Drapion said crossing his arms.

"Well, I mean seeing that you lost a member, we just thought you guys would want to have some fun." Druddigon said smugly getting a death glare from Drapion.

"I'll pass." He grunted before walking into his cabin.

"I'm actually pretty beat, you guys go on ahead." Krokorok said before following Drapion.

Metang watched the two walk into the cabin and put on a thoughtful pose.

"So what now?" Noivern asked before hearing Excadrill yell out "PARTY!"

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **And thus we're done here.**_

 _ **Whimsicott is the first to go. Why? Everyone has that one character they always get rid of first, and Whimsicott was the one.**_

 _ **Metang's taken an interest in Krokorok and Drapion, what does he have planned, wait and see.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoy this story all around. Who are your favorites, least favorites, possible hook-ups, and who do you think will win?**_

 _ **See you guys next time on Super Total Pokemon Island.**_

 _ **-Kris ;)**_

Whimsicott: Hi everyone, looks like all the eliminated campers have to do the review request. Please rate and review.


	3. Episode 03: Keep Your Lunch Down

**_Author's Note: Hey guys it's Kris back with another chapter of Total Pokémon Island. Now before you continue on this chapter was worked on by Keyblade132 and myself because of a little crash my computer suffered through so hopefully you'll understand why it took me so long to get to this. Plus I'm trying out working on these on my phone so please excuse any sort of errors or mistakes I make on this chapter. But with that said, let's get rolling._**

 ** _0000000000000000000_**

After the party, everyone decided to get some sleep, and since they were all sound asleep, they did not expect an abrupt awakening.

"WAKE UP, YOU MAGGOTS!", Darkrai's loud voice was heard by the loudspeakers in the center of the island, and the majority of the campers woke up with a start.

As Druddigon jolted up, he slammed his head on the bottom of the top bunk.

"OWWW, ARCEUS DAMMIT!", he yelled out in pain. He then looked out in the window and exclaimed, "IT'S SIX IN THE MORNING, JACKASS!"

The loudspeakers stayed silent for a few seconds, until it turned on again, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR BEAUTY SLEEP, GET YOUR ASSES IN THE MESS HALL, NOW!"

Druddigon growled and tries to get ready for the day, while the other guys were getting ready as well.

While that was going on, Excadrill was lying down on his own bed, thanks to the whole huge party that went on yesterday, he was feeling under the weather. As he was lying around, he began to notice how big the cabin is.

One thing that Manaphy didn't explain when she did the whole tour of the island was how big the cabins are, the cabins were big enough to hold 9 twin-sized bunk beds that were able to hold 18 of the boys, granted they weren't deluxe beds, but they were comfortable at least.

The girls' cabin was a little different. Because of Aurorus' large size, Manaphy had to make sure that the girls cabin was big enough, so that no one was cramped there. Thankfully, no one was claustrophobic, probably.

Excadrill struggled to get out of bed, and he felt light-headed afterwards, he dragged himself towards the mess hall.

Golduck noticed how Excadrill was walking in a sluggish manner, he then asked, "Dude, you alright? You're walking around like a zombie."

Excadrill said in a tired voice, "I feel sick, man. I think drinking all that Moo Moo Milk was a big mistake."

Delcatty, who along with Pyroar walked by, noticed how Excadrill was, she sneered and said, "Well, that's what you get for doing that stupid bet with Druddigon."

 **(Flashback)**

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" chanted most of the guys as Excadrill began to finished his fifth gallon, as he finished chugging on the last gallon of milk, everyone cheered while most of the girls (and Metang, who could care less) were rolling their eyes at guys' immaturity. Excadrill then raises his claws into the air, before letting out a huge burp and then falling to the floor, totally passed out.

 **(Flashback ends)**

Excadrill laughed, Iit was worth it though". He said, but not long before he said that, he instantly runs off to the nearest place to barf… the confessional stand

Pyroar shakes her head and mutters, "Even though all that milk was two months passed their expiration date."

 ** _0000000000000000_**

Excadrill is hunched over, vomiting on the toilet, before looking to the camera, saying **"I am so sorry for whoever comes in here."**

 ** _0000000000000000_**

Torkoal is seen on the confessional stand as he notices the vomit stains.

He exclaims in disgust, **"Oh, that's nasty."**

 ** _0000000000000000_**

As everyone began to walk into the mess hall, they began to grab their breakfast.

The food itself looked disgusting, it was a grayish white color. It had a puffy exterior and when viewed, on the inside was all gooey and when the campers tasted it, it was bland and tasteless, it had no flavor.

When Milotic receives her food, she notices how it doesn't look right and tries to tell the chef, who was Darkrai.

"You all don't know a damn thing about fine cuisine if it hit you in the face!" Darkrai yelled at her.

When she went to her team's table, she saw how the food began to jiggle a bit, she grimaced.

"Okay, suddenly I'm not hungry," Milotic said as she pushed the disgusting mush away from her, she then noticed that Hippopotas was staring at her, or more specifically, her food.

"Hey Milotic," said Hippopotas, "Can I have your food since you're not gonna eat it?" He had sparkles in his eyes.

Milotic was reluctant about giving the Hippo Pokemon this unidentified food, but she then smiled nervously, and said, "Sure, knock yourself out."

Not even a second after she said that, Hippopotas had already swallowed the entire plate. He then spit the plate back onto the table.

"Thanks Milotic!" He said with a smile and walked off get more food. Everyone in the Huntail table looked at the hippo with shock and awe.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

Shuppet is seen with wide eyes before saying, **"How can he eat that slop without throwing up!? That's insane!"**

 ** _0000000000000000_**

Jolteon was looking at the camera with stars in her eyes, **"That. Was. AWESOME!"**

 ** _0000000000000000_**

Gourgeist and Emolga, realizing that they're no longer hungry, they pushed their foods away in disgust.

Ivysaur noticed that one person was missing and it wasn't until Excadrill walked into the mess hall that he realized who it was, he called out to him waving his hand. "Excadrill! Come sit with me and Sandshrew, she saved ya some food." She then scooted to the left so that Excadrill can sit next to her.

It wasn't until he noticed that Excadrill was dragging his feet into where she and Ivysaur were sitting, that he didn't look so good. Sandshrew looked over to Ivysaur and he had the same look of concern as she did.

Sandshrew looks at the mole Pokémon with worry before saying, "Excadrill, are you okay? "Ya don't look so hot."

Excadrill groaned before saying, "Don't worry about me, guys, I feel great!" he lets out a weak "woo-hoo" before he face plants into his food.

Manaphy walks into the mess hall with a cup of hot chocolate and she cheerfully waves at everyone with a smile.

"Hello everyone!" She says with smile. "I hope you all slept great, I know I have" Some people look at her with hate while others groan.

"Why did you have to wake us up so early?" Complained Carbink.

"Because it's fun," Manaphy said with a gleeful smile.

"And because you're a sadist." Pyroar stated in a sarcastic tone to her voice.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

 **"Eh, what can I say? I gotta get my jollies somehow."** Manaphy stated shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

"What kind of challenge do we have this time? Skuntank asked pushing her food aside.

"Well, I'm glad you asked Skuntank." Manaphy said with a hint of sarcasm. "Today is going to be a very simple challenge, so try not to eat too much cause you're going to need a big appetite for today's challenge."

At the sound of that most of the campers groaned in exhaustion, except for Hippopotas who squealed in complete joy.

"YES, THANK YOU SWEET ARCEUS, THANK YOU!"

"Easy there hungry hungry hippo, the challenge isn't until this afternoon, so you guys get yourselves relaxed, get comfortable, and hold out until later. Ciao" Manaphy said before leaving the mess hall.

Excadrill groaned in pain before letting his body fall to the floor. The campers looked over to Excadrill's body, only to see the mole softly snoring on the floor.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

 **"I-I've seen stuff like this happen before in my family. Usually Ma would make this herbal tea and it helps get rid of the sick feeling. I just hope I can make it before the challenge s-starts."** Sandshrew said clutching her hands together.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

Hippopotas was staring up to the ceiling with tears in his eyes whispering **"Thank you."**

 ** _0000000000000000_**

Outside of the boys cabin, Metang was silently reading to himself with a patient look on his face, as if he was waiting for something or someone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Krokorok, Drapion, and Machoke walking up to him. He closed his book and put it down before looking at the three men.

"So, lay it on me metal man, whatcha called us here for?" Machoke asked. "I gotta make this quick so I can make my workout schedule." He said before flexing his muscles in rapid succession.

"I called you three here to offer you a proposal." Metang said calmly.

"What kind of proposal?" Drapion asked.

Metang remained silent for a few seconds before offering his proposal. "I'd like to offer each of you guaranteed places within the finals."

"How are we guaranteed spots in the finals? And how can we get that?" Machoke asked.

"Because my simple minded acquaintance, I offer you an alliance."

The three men gave each other a look of shock from Metang's proposal.

"You're serious?" Krokorok asked.

"Does fire melt ice?" Metang questioned.

"But aren't these alliances usually a bad idea?" Drapion asked getting a little upset. "Are you trying to screw us over just so that you can win!?"

Metang raised his large metal claws in defense to Drapion's aggression. "At ease my friend." He stated. "You have my word, we shall all be protected with this alliance."

"And how can we trust you? How can we tell if you won't betray any of us?" Krokorok asked.

"You won't be able to, all I can give you is my word."

The three men sit in silence, pondering about their decision. The silence still lingered until Krokorok spoke out.

"I'm in…"

"Count me in to." Machoke added.

Drapion nodded his head to show that he was all in on this plan.

"Very well then my friends." Metang began. "As of today, we shall be known as Team Malice, and our goal is to eliminate our weakest pawns and leave our strongest standing."

"But we stay safe to?" Drapion asked.

"Of course, the strongest will survive, and we are the strongest of all." Metang said before floating away into the cabin.

Krokorok stretched his arms over his head before he began to walk off himself, chuckling quietly to himself.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

Krokorok was leaning on the confessional wall with his arms behind his head. He let out a yawn before speaking. **"Now I know what you're all thinking, Krokorok why join them knowing that you can put a big target on your back? Well as he says the strongest survive, but he didn't take note of intelligence. So put it simply if this team begins to fail, I just convince Drapion and Machoke to help me eliminate Metang. Down goes the smartest guy on the island, and down goes the biggest threat to me."** Krokorok chuckled as he finished.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

 **"I still don't trust this idea."** Drapion stated putting a claw under his chin.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

Cubchoo, Roggenrola and Foongus were having a pleasant walk through the forest talking amongst each other.

"So, what do you guys about our team so far?" Cubchoo asked.

"I think we got some pretty strong people on our team." Foongus said hopping beside Cubchoo and Roggenrola. "I mean Metang's really smart, Machoke and Drapion are really strong, and I think Pyroar makes a pretty good leader."

"Yeah, but at the same time we also got Delcatty who's a total jerk, and we had Whimsicott who was the main reason we lost the last challenge." Roggenrola pointed out.

Foongus still confused about that ordeal asked. "How can someone really be that clumsy to knock someone over, especially if she barely weighs 20 pounds?"

Cubchoo shrugged his shoulders before feeling a sneeze coming. He let out a loud sneeze shooting an icicle into a bush.

"Bless you." Roggenrola said getting a thanks from Cubchoo.

But not a second later the three boys were greeted by a large Ursaring, angered by the fact that he had the icicle Cubchoo shot in his ear. He raised paw up before bringing it down to hit Foongus.

"AHHHH!" The mushroom cried as he was sent flying from the attack.

The large bear then focused his attention towards Cubchoo and Roggenrola. Cubchoo was shivering in fear while Roggenrola stood motionless.

"Oh shi-."

 ** _0000000000000000_**

Foongus was covered in cuts and bruises from his encounter with the Ursaring. His had tears in his eyes from the pain. **"Why does stuff like this always happen to me!?"** He said through sniffles and sobs.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

Cubchoo had a bandage wrapped around his head and had an eyepatch on. Similar to Foongus he was covered in cuts and bruises with a little bit of dirt on him from what seemed like a scuffle. **"I'm am so sorry guys."** Cubchoo apologized before wincing from the pain in his eye.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

Roggenrola sat there with no visible cuts or bruises on him. He was whistling a little tune before saying. **"Did they get attacked by something?"**

 ** _0000000000000000_**

Sandshrew was foraging through the forest looking for a specific herb. As she dug under a large tree she found a small herb with oval shaped leaves.

"Yes." She muttered to herself before hearing a loud roar in the distance. "Better get outta here 'fore I become someone's lunch."

 ** _0000000000000000_**

Sandshrew was holding a small bottle with a green liquid inside of it. She shook it around a little mixing in the ingredients. **"This should d-do Excadrill wonders. Now I just gotta find him."** She said as she continued shaking the bottle.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

Ivysaur and Golduck were hanging around the docks enjoying the relaxation they were getting.

"The air feels so cool today." Ivysaur said in bliss laying down on his stomach.

"Yeah man." Golduck moaned. "Knowing, all my bros are probably catching the most wicked of waves this year."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Ivysaur said rolling onto his side. "Hey Golduck, by any chance, did you notice anything wrong with Excadrill today?

"Yeah, he was walking like a zombie earlier."

"Do you think it might've been from last nights party?"

"Probably dude." Golduck answered. "Best we can do is let him catch a few Zs and let him get better." Golduck then put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Yep."

 ** _0000000000000000_**

 **"Golduck's a pretty cool guy, he just goes with the flow with everything."** Ivysaur said leaning his back on the wall.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

As noon began to roll overhead, Surskit walked out of her cabin. But as she opened the door, she bumped into Sewaddle causing him to knock her over.

"S-sorry about that." He said helping her up.

"It's ok, I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me." She replied.

"Oh, well ok." He said awkwardly. The two of them stood their in silence enjoying each other's company. But to not make it look even more awkward Sewaddle spoke up. "So, how're you doing?"

"I'm doing ok, thanks for asking." She said sweetly. "How about you?"

"I'm doing fine, except for a little lack of sleep from Magmar and Electabuzz arguing all the time." He said.

She giggled quietly causing him to slightly blush. "I bet it sounds like fun." He laughed from her joke causing her to blush slightly. "Well, I'm gonna go hang out with Aurorus and Mienfoo, see you later Sewaddle." She said before sliding away.

Sewaddle stared at her before snapping back into reality.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

 **"That was…awkward."** Sewaddle stated. **"I hope she doesn't think I'm weird. Wait, why do I care if she thinks I'm weird?"**

 ** _0000000000000000_**

Excadrill was laying on his bed trying to get some rest. The door to his cabin opened quietly by Sandshrew. She tip-toed through the room up to Excadrill's night stand. Excadrill snoring softly as Sandshrew got closer to his bed. She took a look at the bottle of medicine in her hand before placing it down.

"I hope this works." She whispered before walking out of the cabin.

A few minutes after Sandshrew left the cabin the loud speaker went online and Manaphy's voice was heard.

"ATTENTION ALL CAMPERS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE MESS HALL FOR YOUR CHALLENGE!"

Excadrill got up angrily from his pleasant dreams. As he looked around he began to feel his mouth and throat dry up. As he felt this he noticed the small bottle on his night stand. He picked up the bottle and took a small sip from it. Liking the taste of the contents he chugged the entire drink down clearing his dry throat.

"Damn that taste good." He said smacking his lips. "Who put this here?"

He turned the bottle around to find Sandshrew's name on it.

"I gotta thank Sandshrew for it." He said before getting off his bed and began to run towards the mess hall.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

 **"I wonder if Sandshrew has more of that stuff."** Excadrill said rubbing his stomach.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

Excadrill walked into the mess hall arriving after everyone else. As he went in he noticed Sandshrew standing next to Pyroar and Mienfoo. He walked towards her and gave her the bottle gingerly.

"Thanks for that juice Sandshrew, that tasted amazing." He said keeping a smile on his face.

Sandshrew feeling how light the bottle was, frantically shook the bottle trying to find a single drop.

"Excadrill, please tell me you didn't drink that whole bottle down." She said in a worried tone. "Did you?"

"Was I not supposed to?"

"That wasn't a juice, it was a medicinal tea." She stated.

"Uh oh." He grunted before Manaphy walked in.

"Hi there everyone!" She greeted gingerly.

"Any reason why we have to rush to get in here and you always get here like 5 minutes late?" Staraptor asked.

Manaphy giggled at Staraptor's question. "Staraptor you're a funny guy." She said sarcastically getting a chuckle out of Darkrai and a couple of the campers.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

 **"Bitch."** Staraptor muttered.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

Excadrill felt his stomach grumble and growl. He looked over to Sandshrew in fear.

"You'll be ok, I just don't know what'll happen." Sandshrew said quietly trying to calm Excadrill down, but it only resulted in him getting even more scared.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

 **"I'm gonna die today."** Excadrill cried.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

"Ok then, so today's challenge is gonna be a stomach turner." Manaphy stated.

"Nice pun." Druddigon muttered under his breath.

"Today's challenge is going to be an endurance challenge, using Darkrai's cooking." She said.

"I thought you liked my cooking!?" Darkrai barked.

"Haven't you ever wondered why I always brought pizza over to your place when we were dating?" Darkrai growled at her comment before setting plates onto the table. On the table is today's dinner, your goal is to have more people on your team last to the end of the challenge."

"Is it only one type of meal?" Togetic asked.

"Tell me it doesn't have any carbs." Machoke pleaded.

"No, and maybe." Manaphy answered. "With that said, let's get this challenge started."

 ** _0000000000000000_**

 **"No matter how bad the food is, I won't complain."** Hippopotas chimed.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

Manaphy using Psychic raised the covers of each entrée to reveal the contents inside. It was exactly what the campers had for breakfast.

"Seriously!?" Noivern questioned. "This is just the leftovers from breakfast!"

"Well Darkrai made a big batch, plus it's a lot worse when it's refrigerated." Manaphy stated. "Now because I like to be fair, the Huntails will have to sit one person out for this challenge. So who's it going to be?"

Without even a thought, the second after Manaphy asked, Meowstic raised her hand up.

"I am not eating that again, you guys can have fun with it." She said sitting down at another table.

"Ok so Meowstic is sitting out, which means that if the Huntails lose she will be immune from elimination." Manaphy stated. "The rest of you get ready to eat."

 ** _0000000000000000_**

 **"Score."** Meowstic chirped.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

The campers were ready to begin the challenge. Manaphy blew the whistle letting them know to start eating.

The campers began to dig into the meal, but as quickly as they got to eating some began to slow down. Togetic took one bite into the food and immediately fainted in the process.

"I'll pass." Carbink said sheepishly getting a glare from Pyroar.

"So that's two down for the Gorebyss." Manaphy announced. But just as Manaphy announced this Delcatty pushed her food to the side.

"I am not going to destroy my tastebuds with this slop!" She barked.

"That makes three out for the Gorebyss'." Manaphy stated.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

Pyroar was seething at the teeth, and was putting a claw on the wall. **"If we lose, she is so going home."**

 ** _0000000000000000_**

 ** _HH: 17_**

 ** _GG: 14_**

 ** _0000000000000000_**

After the first plate of food was eaten, the campers waited to see each other's reaction. While some like Drapion and Ivysaur are without any trouble, others like Pyroar and Cubchoo gagged.

"Hey guys, it's not that bad." Foongus said holding his head up, only to rush out of the building to throw up.

"I can't eat anymore." Emolga said weakly.

"That was only one plate." Druddigon stated.

"I'm a light eater."

"I'm with her, I can't eat that much." Sewaddle said getting out of his chair.

"Alright so that's one more out for the Gorebyss and two out for the Huntails." Manaphy announced. "And seeing that everyone else is doing fine, let's move on to round two."

Darkrai put another plate out for the remaining campers, and as he put the plate down, Cubchoo fainted, Golduck threw up, Milotic got up, and Metang casually quit the challenge.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

 ** _HH: 13_**

 ** _GG: 11_**

 ** _0000000000000000_**

The campers quickly ate through the meal, though some showed signs of slowing down. Some like Sandshrew and Roggenrola slowly finished the meal, while some like Surskit and Staraptor struggled to eat.

"Guys, I'm sorry, I can't finish." Surskit said weakly.

"Same here, my stomach can't take anymore." Aurorus said helping her friend up.

"No worries, we'll win this challenge!" Electabuzz said giving them a thumbs up.

"I was gonna say that!" Magmar barked.

"Well you were too slow." Electabuzz retorted crossing his arms, before Magmar punched Electabuzz. He punched back and the two fought again, forming a smoke cloud. The two rolled out of the mess hall, taking Foongus with them.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

Foongus held an ice pack to his eye and had his arm in a cast. **"Why does this always happen to me?"** He asked weakly.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

 ** _HH: 9_**

 ** _GG: 11_**

 ** _0000000000000000_**

After Electabuzz and Magmar rolled out, Staraptor threw up into Krokorok's food eliminating both of them, Pyroar rushed out to the bathroom, Gourgeist fell backwards, and Roggenrola followed suit.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

 ** _HH: 8_**

 ** _GG: 7_**

 ** _0000000000000000_**

"So it seems the fifteen of you have made it to round three, but this round will be a little different, cause this round is to see who can eat under the time limit." Manaphy announced. "You have five minutes to finish the meal."

"Litwick, would you like to cause a little mayhem?" Metang asked making the girl nod. "I need you to eliminate Hippopotas."

"GO!" Manaphy said allowing everyone to move.

Litwick's eyes glew red and her gave fell upon Hippopotas stopping him in his tracks.

"Confuse Ray." She whispered.

Excadrill showed no signs of slowing down and ate through the meal with no struggle.

"Done!" He called raising his plate.

Ivysaur watching this display fell backwards, fainting in the process.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

 **"I think this medicine is making me ridiculously hungry."** Excadrill said holding his stomach.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

"No more, please I can't eat anymore." Machoke begged holding his stomach in pain.

"And that's Ivysaur and Machoke out of the challenge!" Manaphy announced, but right before Skuntank and Jolteon ran out to the bathroom. "With Jolteon and Skuntank following behind."

 ** _0000000000000000_**

 ** _HH: 6_**

 ** _GG: 5_**

 ** _0000000000000000_**

The buzzer rang alerting the campers and the hosts.

"Times up!" Manaphy announced before looking at the campers plates. With the Gorebyss only one plate was empty being Drapion's, while on the Huntail's side only Excadrill's plate remained. "Wow, Hippopotas didn't even touch his plate. Well the final round will be Drapion vs Excadrill!"

 ** _0000000000000000_**

 **"What happened?"** Hippopotas asked.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

 **"How, just how?"** Delcatty asked.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

 **"He looked sick earlier today, how is he this far in the challenge?"** Pyroar asked.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

Excadrill and Drapion were sitting side by side as Darkrai put out two large bowls of the food, but this time they were mold into little balls.

"Alright you two, this last round's goal is to finish your entire bowl the fastest." Manaphy explained. "When I ring the bell, you two can feast."

Drapion glared at Excadrill, while the other burped from the last plate of food he ate.

"Sorry." Excadrill chirped.

"Go Drapion!" Pyroar cheered.

"Excadrill keep it in your system!" Druddigon barked.

The bell was rung and the two boys dug into the food, with Drapion going at his normal pace while Excadrill shoved four at a time into his mouth.

"Now that's nasty." Shuppet stated.

"What Darkrai's cooking or his mug?" Druddigon said slickly before getting some of Darkrai's thrown at him from said Pokémon.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

Druddigon shrugged and smirked. **_"Eh, it was worth it."_**

 ** _0000000000000000_**

 ** _HH: 1_**

 ** _GG: 1_**

 ** _0000000000000000_**

Drapion had begun to slow down from all the eating, feeling sick to his stomach. He looked over to Excadrill who put another ball into his mouth. The mole burped before lifting the bowl towards his mouth letting the rest of the contents fall into it. He swallowed hard before letting out one final belch.

"You gonna finish yours?" Excadrill asked.

Drapion shocked by this let his jaw drop before letting his head fall in defeat.

"And the Huntails win again!" Manaphy announced letting the Huntails cheer except for Excadrill who let out a weak "Woo-hoo." Before letting his head flop on the table. "Gorebyss, meet me at the bonfire tonight for your second elimination." Manaphy then walked away with Darkrai following behind her.

"Anybody got a barf bag?" Excadrill asked weakly before running out of mess hall to head to the confessional.

"Well, I'm not going in there." Shuppet stated.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

Excadrill was throwing up into the toilet, coughing heavily and wheezing in pain. **"Oh Arceus, it hurts so much!"** He cried.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

The Glorious Gorebyss' were sitting by the bonfire waiting for Manaphy to make the calls.

"Gorebyss', you know the rules, when I call your name, come and claim your Oran Berry." Manaphy said. "Drapion." Drapion got up and grabbed his berry.

"Skuntank…Torkoal…Cubchoo…Litwick…Pyroar…Metang." The campers called got up and claimed their berries. Skuntank gave Pyroar a high five, Torkoal gave a big grin, Cubchoo shivered from Litwick snickering, and Metang stayed silent.

"Machoke…Noivern…Roggenrola…Foongus…Krokorok…Staraptor…Skarmory." She called letting them all claim their berries. Machoke smile flexing his muscles, Krokorok smirked, Noivern tried to give Roggenrola a high five before realizing he had no arms, Foongus smiled, Staraptor and Skarmory smirked.

"Delcatty, Togetic, Carbink, down to you three, the next berry goes to…

…

…

…

…Togetic."

Togetic flew over and collected her berry.

"One of you is going home tonight, and the final berry goes to…

Delcatty gritted her teeth in anger while Carbink shook in fear.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Delcatty." Manaphy called letting Delcatty grab her berry.

"Farewell peasant, may you never be in my space again." Delcatty said snobbishly.

"B-but, why was I eliminated?" Carbink asked.

"Carbink, the thing is you're kind of useless, plus you didn't do so hot this challenge." Pyroar explained.

"But Togetic was the first on to faint, and Delcatty didn't participate in the challenge either." Carbink retorted.

"Delcatty's more mobile and more useful, and Togetic is a doctor and that'll be pretty helpful." Krokorok stated.

"I see." She said sadly. "Ok, I'll get my stuff." Carbink floated away keeping her head down.

"I feel kind of bad now." Cubchoo stated.

"Yeah…" Foongus agreed.

"Just be happy it wasn't one of you two." Drapion growled scaring the smaller boys.

 ** _0000000000000000_**

Carbink was inside the confessional with small smudges around her eyes from what seemed like tears. **"I'm sorry, this is just a little hard for me, but I have to be strong about it. Being eliminated second really sucks, but at least I know there are nice people on this island. If I'd like anyone to win it would be between Cubchoo or Foongus. I had a lot of fun here so thanks for having me here guys. Bye."**

 ** _0000000000000000_**

Outside of the bathroom a loud hurling sound could be heard from inside. Druddigon along with Golduck, Sewaddle, and Shuppet were outside listening to it all.

"How long has he been in there already?" Shuppet asked.

"About an hour." Druddigon answered.

"Is nobody gonna go and help him?" Sewaddle asked.

"He'll be fine, he just has to get it all out of his system. Besides from what Sandshrew said, by tomorrow morning he'll feel like a new man." Druddigon answered.

"I hope dude, cause that place is gonna smell like a dried up Muk." Golduck said covering his nasal holes before the four walked away.

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _And that's a wrap for this chapter._**

 ** _Carbink is out second for her uselessness, eh, no surprise there really. I didn't really have much for her to do so I just got rid of her early._**

 ** _Metang created Team Malice, and Excadrill just experienced the worst day of his life._**

 ** _Now this portion is going to be a bit of a note for why I have been out for so long._**

 ** _You see, what happened was that, my computer ended up crashing on me and everything on it was wiped completely causing my computer to practically go blank. And since I couldn't access my computer until it's all repaired I was stuck having to use word on my IPhone. So with that said I want to thank everyone for being patient with me and thank you for all the support. I also want to give a big shout out to my friend and fellow Fanfiction author Keyblade132 for helping me work on this chapter while I was out of commission. So again thank you guys for everything and for dealing with the wait, without you guys I couldn't write._**

 ** _Everyone have themselves and fantastic night and take care._**

 ** _-Kris ;)_**

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

Carbink: Hi everyone, thanks for your patience. Please rate


	4. Episode 04: Pumpkin Hunt

_**Hey everyone, welcome to the next chapter of Total Pokémon Island. With the formalities out of the way, let's get on with the chapter.**_

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Machoke was taking a morning jog around the island, all was going well, until he was suddenly frozen in place. He was quickly pulled into the forest by this mysterious force causing him to fall flat on his face. The fighting type quickly got up and put on a fighting stance.

"Alright, put em' up pal, I'll Karate Chop the crap out of you!" Machoke barked before seeing Metang, Krokorok, and Drapion.

"It's us genius." Drapion said sarcastically.

Machoke put his hands down before crossing them. "So why did you drag me out of my morning jog?"

"I brought you here so we may discuss about our first plan of this alliance." Metang answered.

"You mean like who we're going to eliminate first right?" Krokorok asked through a yawn.

"Indeed." Metang answered. "Now, looking at our remaining teammates, excluding us that still leaves Pyroar, Skuntank, Staraptor, Litwick, Torkoal, Noivern, Cubchoo, Foongus, Skarmory, Roggenrola, Togetic and Delcatty."

"I say we get rid of the runts like Cubchoo or Foongus!" Drapion barked.

"I'm with Drapion on that one, Foongus is just an accident waiting to happen, Cubchoo, Delcatty, Roggenrola, and Torkoal are all just dead weight." Machoke said flexing his arm.

"True, but then you get guys like Pyroar and Staraptor who are actually a threat to the alliance." Krokorok retorted.

"All of you are correct about your choices, but I believe that we should primarily focus on who causes the most failure within the challenges as we require stronger players to keep us from being eliminated ourselves, but when we get farther in this game, we can not let any of the more foolish members win." Metang stated.

"But we should at least have a safe net, in the case we have to eliminate someone." Krokorok said. "Any ideas?"

Drapion put his claw under his chin to think before coming up with an answer. "I think Pyroar should be the one to go, I mean she's the team leader, so with her in charge she's going to get a lot of respect."

The three looked over at Drapion surprised by his statement.

Metang chuckled darkly. "I'm impressed Drapion, that's actually a well thought out idea."

"So we done here?" Krokorok asked. Metang responded by nodding. "Good, cause I'm going to get breakfast." Krokorok walked away mumbling about being woken so early.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Krokorok was leaning on the wall of the confessional with a smug look on his face. **_"Just a little bit of time, and that bionic frisbee is going home."_** He said before picking his teeth.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Togetic checked Excadrill's heart pulse and breathing after what happened to him the other day. The light on her device glew bright green signaling good health.

"Well, you're looking healthy now sweety." She said to the mole.

"Thanks Togetic." Excadrill said happily as he got off the chair.

"Just try not to do too much strenuous activities and you should be fine."

"Does he get a lollipop?" Hippopotas asked whose bed was right next to the two.

Togetic giggling at Hippopotas question, delicately put a lollipop on his bed getting a big toothy grin from him.

"Bye boys, see you later." She said before walking out of the room.

As Togetic left the boys cabin, Druddigon walked in along with Golduck.

"You feeling better dude?" Golduck asked putting his hand on his friend's back.

"Yeah, just as long as I don't try anything too strenuous, I should be fine." Excadrill explained.

"Well that's good." Druddigon said right before Ivysaur came rushing to the door.

"Guys, guys, you got to come to the forest quick, Electabuzz and Magmar are going at it again!"

The other guys sighed before walking out with Ivysaur into the forest.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Druddigon was cracking his neck. As he was going at it, he heard a loud snap from his neck and winced in pain. _**"Damn, that hurt. Electabuzz and Magmar, we really need to get those two to start working together or else their asses are out of here."**_

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _"It's gonna take a while before we can get those two to work together."_** Excadrill said scratching his nose.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

At the bonfire pit, Cubchoo, Foongus, and Roggenrola sat their playing a game of cards.

"Got any 3's?" Cubchoo asked getting one card from Foongus.

"Got any 8's?" Roggenrola asked.

"Go fish." Cubchoo and Foongus said in unison.

Roggenrola tried to get a card, but failed due to having no arms.

"Oh." He said sadly before Foongus gave him a card.

"Hey guys, mind if I ask you something?" Cubchoo asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Do you guys think that we might be next on the chopping block?" Cubchoo's question made the two shiver in fear.

Foongus slumped back in defeat knowing that Cubchoo was right.

"Yeah, with how often I get hurt and you guys get caught in the crossfire, I know what you mean."

"Uh huh." Roggenrola agreed.

Cubchoo sneezed loudly before continuing with what he was going to say.

"I think I have an idea on what we can do. Let's start an alliance."

Foongus and Roggenrola jumped up after hearing the idea.

"Are you serious!?" Foongus asked.

"Yeah, don't those things usually end up failing in the long run?" Roggenrola asked.

"I know, trust me though, we're not gonna focus on eliminating people, just trying to keep ourselves safe." Cubchoo explained.

Foongus and Roggenrola looked at each other in concern. The two were silent for a couple seconds until Roggenrola spoke out.

"I mean, if we're not gonna try to eliminate people, I don't see any problem with it."

"Foongus?"

Foongus took a deep breath before nodding his head.

"Alright then, so the three of us play it to the end."

"So what do we call ourselves?" Foongus asked.

Cubchoo put his paw under his chin and put on a questioning look on his face. "I didn't really think of one."

"How about Team Underdog?" Roggenrola asked.

"Why that?" Foongus asked.

"Well, I thought that since we're trying to make a comeback and survive the game, we kind of fit as Underdogs."

Foongus and Cubchoo thought about it before coming to a conclusion.

"I like it." Cubchoo stated. "Then from here on, the three of us will be known as Team Underdog." Cubchoo then took a look at his cards before saying. " Got any Kings?"

"Go fish."

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Foongus had a worried look on his face before taking a breath. _**"I'm still a little worried about this alliance, but if what Cubchoo said is true, then we only have to worry about ourselves, I just hope this works out for us."**_

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

 **"I think we can make this work."** Roggenrola stated happily.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Cubchoo had an expression of bliss on his face. **"As long as we try our hardest to keep the target off of our back, the three of us can make it far in this game."** He said before sneezing into the camera.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Torkoal took a look at the blue snot that was on the camera with a disgusted look on his face. **_"Oh that's nasty."_**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Sewaddle decided to head out to the lake to calm his mind. Ever since that encounter with Surskit the other day, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He sighed, not knowing what to do.

"Would you mind if I sit with you?" A feminine voice asked making Sewaddle turn around to see Milotic.

"Sure Milotic, I could use the company." He said letting her take a spot next to him.

The two sat in silence, enjoying each other's, but the silence was broken when Sewaddle asked a question.

"Hey, Milotic, by any chance do you know anything that Surskit might like?"

Surprised by the smaller Pokémon's question asked. "What for?"

"Well, I wanted to apologize for making our last conversation so awkward."

Milotic giggled at his response making him blush in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, it's just that it's so cute seeing you two together." She stated. "You don't have to do anything Sewaddle, just be yourself and you'll make it up to her just fine."

"I don't know."

"Ok, if you want to do something for her, why not ask her out on a picnic?"

Sewaddle thought about the idea of him and Surskit on a picnic and it gave him a smile on his face.

"That sounds like a great idea!" He exclaimed happily. "Thanks Milotic." Sewaddle crawled away humming to himself. Milotic giggled at the bug type's happiness.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

 **"It's just too cute. I believe in you Sewaddle!"** Milotic said sweetly.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Sewaddle had a determined look on his face. **_"If asking Surskit out on a picnic will help me get this feeling out of my head, then I'll do it."_**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Skuntank, Pyroar, Gourgeist, and Meowstic were waiting impatiently outside of the girl's restroom. The door was locked and what can only be described as a feminine voice was heard from inside humming.

"Ugh!" Skuntank grunted. "How long is this girl going to take!?"

"If she would put this much effort in the challenge as she does with her makeup we'd be winning more often." Pyroar stated.

Meowstic, no longer being able to hold it in rushed out and went into the forest.

"DELCATTY, HURRAY IT UP!" Skuntank yelled.

"IT TAKES TIME TO GET PERFECTION, NOT THAT YOU WOULD KNOW THAT!" Delcatty yelled back.

Skuntank was about to break the door down only for Pyroar to hold her back.

"Don't even bother Skuntank, she's not worth it anyways." She said. "Let's just find another place to go."

Pyroar pulled Skuntank away and walked away leaving Gourgeist by herself.

"And then there was one." She said before watching Delcatty run out of the bathroom screaming in complete terror. "What the hell?"

Snickering was heard from the side of the bathroom as Shuppet floated into sight, laughing hysterically.

"Oh that was amazing." He said through laughter.

"What did you do?" Gourgeist asked confused before Shuppet threw her a small plastic Spinarak.

"It's one of the oldest jokes in the book, but it's still gets them every time." He said getting a smirk from her.

"Not bad, Shorty." She said before walking into the bathroom. "You can go now."

Shuppet shrugged in confusion. "What, know reward or thanks?"

"Maybe later and you'll see." Gourgeist said seductively before closing the door. Shuppet had a look of shock and dirtiness on his face.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

 **"Ol' Shuppet might get lucky real soon."** Shuppet said smugly before whistling.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Gourgeist sighed before looking at the camera. **_"I don't actually dislike Shuppet, in fact I found it real sweet that he got Delcatty out for me, I just like to tease him, I wanna see how long it'll take for him to crack."_**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

The male Huntails all arrived at the forest to see what was the commotion Ivysaur was talking about. It seemed that Electabuzz and Magmar were about to get into another fight.

"ALL I HAVE TO DO IS ROAST YOU AND THAT'S IT!" Magmar roared.

"NOT IF YOU GET PARALYZED, AFTER SHOCK YOU WITH TEN THOUSAND VOLTS OF ELECTRICITY!" Electabuzz retorted.

Druddigon sighed before saying. "Alright, what's the problem now?"

"THIS ASSHAT THINKS HE CAN BEAT ME IN A FIGHT!" Magmar barked.

"OH I DON'T THINK, I KNOW!" Electabuzz stated.

"Ok, ok that's it, if you two want to know who's the stronger one, then fight it out, right here right now." Druddigon said losing his patience.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Excadrill asked.

"Yeah dude, I mean these might actually try to y'know kill themselves." Golduck added.

"Go ahead, fight now." Druddigon grunted.

"AS FUN AS THAT WOULD BE BOYS, YOUR CHALLENGE BEGINS NOW!" Manaphy said through the loud speaker.

Druddigon sighed before stating. "We'll continue this later."

Electabuzz and Magmar looked at each other in confusion of Druddigon's action.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

 **"Damn, Druddigon gets scary when he's mad."** Electabuzz said rubbing the back of his head.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

 **"That guy's a real piece of work, yo."** Magmar said shivering.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

The campers were sitting on bleachers in front of a stage. Manaphy walked out of the stage, wearing a costume that made her look like a Crobat.

"Hello, my lovelies." She said wickedly.

"What with the wings?" Skarmory asked surprised.

"I'm glad you asked Skarmory." Manaphy began. "You see, during this time of year, the humans celebrate a holiday known as Halloween, where they dress up in different costumes and get different kinds of candy."

"Did someone say candy?" Hippopotas perched up.

"Are going to be wearing costumes?" Surskit asked giddily.

"No, today's challenge will be a scavenger hunt for a pumpkin that has the face of your team mascot." Manaphy explained.

"Sounds like fun." Druddigon said sarcastically.

"I know right." Manaphy answered sarcastically. "Now get moving before I give you automatic elimination." The campers rushed out to find their pumpkins.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

 **"Dumbest challenge yet."** Krokorok sighed with his arms crossed.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Excadrill, Shuppet, and Ivysaur looked around the forest searching trees and bushes.

"Not in this bush!" Excadrill called.

"There's nothing in this tree either!" Shuppet called back.

"Hey guys, I found something!" Ivysaur called getting the attention of the two boys. The two looked in Ivysaur's direction to see him holding a small rock with a leaf on it. The two glared at Ivysaur who just smiled back sheepishly. "Uh...do you want it?" Excadrill took the rock from Ivysaur, only to throw it at the grass type's head.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Ivysaur was rubbing his head in the area Excadrill hit him. **_"Ow."_**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Roggenrola, Foongus, and Cubchoo were searching by the restroom.

"Any luck out there!?" Cubchoo asked.

"Nope!" Roggenrola cried.

"Well, that's a bust." Cubchoo said before letting out a loud sneeze.

"AH!" Foongus cried as he fell into the toilet.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

 **"I think I'm gonna have to help Foongus out with his little problem."** Cubchoo stated.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

 **"Why does this always happen to me?"** Foongus cried.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Golduck and Milotic checked around the docks, with Golduck checking on top while Milotic checked under water.

Golduck had no luck up top. Milotic popped out of the water with a dissatisfied look on her face.

"Nothing." She said.

"I didn't think it would be under water anyways." Golduck stated before seeing Milotic drop her head. "Hey don't put yourself down, we'll find it." He added letting Milotic raise her head.

"Thanks Golduck." She said happily before leaping out of the water.

Golduck watched in amasment as Milotic floated away.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Golduck had a dazed look on his face and a goofy grin. **_"Milotic, she's just...wow."_**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Machoke, Staraptor, and Torkoal searched in the forest through different logs and trees.

Torkoal looked inside a log only to get stuck in the log.

"A little help guys." He said slowly.

"I'll check out this tree." Staraptor said flying up the tree.

Machoke looked around before noticing a small brown object in a bush. He went to grab it only to hear a yelp. Pyroar popped out of the bush only to growl angrily at Machoke.

"Hey there, baby." Machoke said making fast moving poses with the sound of a whip being cracked with each movement. Pyroar just looked at him and used Flamethrower and burnt Machoke to a crisp. "Oh momma."

"Idiot." Pyroar said before walking off.

"She digs me." Machoke said to the camera before falling face first to the ground.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Hippopotas along with Jolteon and Emolga searched through the kitchen for the pumpkin.

Hippopotas looked in the cabinet, only to find different kinds of cookies in it.

"Jolteon, I found the secret stash!" Hippopotas cheered.

"Yay, I love, love, love these cookies!" Jolteon said before shoving two of them into her mouth.

"Would you guys get serious!" Emolga barked. "We've got to find that pumpkin before the Gorebyss' do." Emolga opened another cabinet, but not long after she opened it something fell on top of Emolga. It was an orange color with a blue marking on it, and it was shattered into pieces.

"Oh poo..."

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

 **"That was such a waste of a good pumpkin."** Hippopotas said through sobs.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Manaphy who was watching this all on the camera saw the remains of the pumpkin and took a microphone out of her desk.

"ATTENTION ALL CAMPERS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE MESS HALL IMMEDIATELY!" She called.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

The campers were inside the mess hall at the scene where the pumpkin broke. "As you can see here, the pieces scattered here on the floor are the remains of the Huntail's pumpkin, and because there is nothing left of this pumpkin that means that the winner of this challenge by technicalities are the Gorebyss." Manaphy announced making the Gorebyss' cheer. "Huntails, meet me tonight for your first elimination ceremony."

The Huntails looked over at Emolga and had very upset looks on their faces.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

 **"We all already know who's going home."** Druddigonsaid shrugging.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

 **"They should've been helping me!"** Emolga stated.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

The Huntails were at the bonfire with Manaphy holding a plate of Oran Berries.

"Campers, at camp Poké, Oran Berries represent life, if you do not get a berry, you must leave the island and you can not return." Manaphy stated scaring some of the campers. "When I call your name, come and claim your berry." She picked up a berry and held it out. "Ivysaur."

The grass type raised his arms in victory and went to claim his berry.

"Shuppet...Milotic...Druddigon... Sandshrew." The announced campers went to get their berries. Shuppet grinned, Milotic and Sandshrew smiled and Druddigon smugged. "Sewaddle...Surskit...Golduck...Gourgeist...Excadrill." Sewaddle smiled at Surskit who returned the smile, Golduck and Excadrill gave each other a high five and Gourgeist sighed in relief. "Mienfoo...Meowstic...Magmar...Electabuzz...Aurorus." The five cheered leaving Hippopotas, Jolteon, and Emolga left.

"Well, looks like one of you are going home tonight, but the question is who...the person leaving Total Pokémon Island is...

Hippopotas squinted his eyes in fear.

Jolteon just kept on smiling.

And Emolga shone in terror.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Emolga." Manaphy announced. "Jolteon, Hippopotas, you two are safe."

The two cheered before running to claim their berries.

"Emolga, time to say your goodbyes." Manaphy said before Emolga got out of her seat.

"Ok, I'll make it quick." She said before walking to the confessional.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Emolga had her arms crossed and pouted a bit before calming down. **_"Welp, it looks like I'm the one leaving today. I had a feeling this was going to happen after that pumpkin fell on me. Oh well, thanks for having me here everyone. If I had to say who I'd want to win, I'd say Ivysaur just because how nice he is, or Surskit because she's my friend. Well that's about it, bye everyone!"_**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

The Huntails were returning to their cabins. Sewaddle and Surskit took the rear. Seeing this was his best chance Sewaddle took action.

"Hey, I'm sorry that Emolga left, I mean she was your friend after all." He said.

"It's ok, I mean even if I didn't vote for her, she still would've left." She assured.

"Hey so you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well, I was wondering, if your not busy tomorrow, would you like to go on a picnic? With m-me that is?" He blushed.

Surskit blushed from his questioned, but nodded.

"Sure, I'd like that." She said warmly bringing a smile to Sewaddle's face.

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Uh huh."

The two waved goodnight before closing their doors leaving the campsite surrounded by silence and under the stars.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _And that's a wrap for this chapter._**

 ** _HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this Halloween themed challenge because I was at a slump on trying to pick one out._**

 ** _A lot went down this chapter._**

 ** _Cubchoo, Roggenrola, and Foongus made Team Underdog._**

 ** _A little bit of fluffy between some of the characters._**

 ** _And as mentioned above, in tribute to the holiday, a Halloween challenge._**

 ** _So the Huntails finally lost their first challenge and Emolga is the first Huntail to leave. In all honesty, Emolga had the same problem as Whimsicott, but I just preferred Emolga over Whimsicott._**

 ** _With all of that said, thank you guys for support and I hope Ha you all have a Happy Halloween. You guys have yourselves a fantastic night and take care_**

 ** _-Kris ;)_**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Emolga: Hey, Hey everyone. Rate and review, and Happy Halloween!


	5. Episode 05: Join in the Song

_**What's good ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to another new chapter of Total Pokémon Island. Hope everyone had a good Halloween. With that said let's continue on with part 5 of Total Pokémon Island. I don't own any Pokémon or songs just the personalities of the characters.**_

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

The morning was peaceful, the Pidgeys were chirping and the wind blew gently. The peace however was short lived as Delcatty ran out of the bathroom screaming in terror.

Shuppet and Gourgeist walked out from the bushes laughing hysterically.

"You'd think she'd realize by now." Gourgeist said through laughter.

"Yeah, right?" Shuppet asked through his own laughter pulling his plastic Spinarak out through the window. He looked over at Gourgeist who was still laughing. Her laughter brought a smile to his face.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Shuppet sighed in happiness with a dazed look on his face. **_"That girl has the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard."_**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Gourgeist looked over at Shuppet and asked. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Shuppet jolted up in anticipation. "Yeah?"

The two stared at each other, small blushes showing on their faces.

"D-do you have a-any more of those Sp-Spinraks?" She studdered.

Shuppet dropped his head in defeat, passing the Spinarak to Gourgeist. "Just bring it back when you're done with it." He muttered before floating away.

Gourgeist' said expression grew more with worry as she saw Shuppet floating away.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

 **"Shuppet, I'm so sorry."** Gourgeist said with a sad look on her face. **_"I really hope I didn't hurt his feelings, I mean, I like him, but I'm just too nervous to tell him."_**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Shuppet held his down in defeat before letting out a loud sigh.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Machoke, Krokorok, and Drapion were inside the bathroom getting ready for the day. Krokorok was brushing his teeth, Drapion was splashing water in his face, and Machoke was checking himself out in the mirror.

Machoke made fast poses each accompanied with the sound of a whip cracking.

"Who's that handsome guy?" Machoke asked the mirror.

The two other guys looked at him in confusion.

"You ever wonder if he ever gets tired of himself?" Drapion asked.

"I'm wondering more where are those whip sounds coming from." Krokorok said raising his brow.

Machoke kept on posing, flexing his muscles.

"Wanna bet today's challenge is gonna ruin his face?" Drapion asked.

"You're on." Krokorok smugged.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

 **"Drapion's gonna be dropping 50 Poke tonight."** Krokorok snickered.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Meowstic was walking into her cabin after a nice walk through the forest. As she entered she found Togetic and Sandshrew writing on a paper. Confused she asked.

"What are you doing?"

Sandshrew perked up and said. "W-well, me and Togetic were writing a list on who's the most handsomest fella here on the island." She grew a blush on her face at the subject. "Togetic says it's Staraptor, but I think it's Excadrill."

Pyroar, who was in the room spoke up. "Staraptor, I can see, you know, cool, level headed, and charming. Excadrill, I mean, he's a good musician, and he's cool, but that's it really."

"Really?" Togetic asked. "So who do you think is the hottest guy on the island?"

"I can't say." Pyroar answered.

Behind Meowstic came Milotic and Skuntank who got back from grabbing breakfast.

"Hey, whatcha guys up to?" Milotic asked.

"Making a list on who's the hottest guy on the island." Pyroar answered.

"Sounds like fun." Milotic chirped. "Add Golduck to that."

"Yeah, I see it." Pyroar said. "Funny, a gentleman, and easy on the eyes. Skuntank, what about you?"

Skuntank shrugged, but giggled a bit from what they were doing. "Eh, I'll say Ivysaur." She stated.

"I agree with you there." Togetic said. "Ivysaur's not only incredibly nice, but he's also quite handsome."

"Albeit, a little dim." Meowstic said.

"Who do you think then?" Milotic asked.

Meowstic shrugged. "I don't really care for those sort of things."

The girls looked at each other before continuing with writing down their list.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Meowstic shrugged and scoffed. **_"Whatever, I'm not getting into that."_**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Sewaddle looked over at the water noticing Aurorus and Surskit walking towards the lake. The two girls had decided to go swimming and Sewaddle left his cabin after Magmar and Electabuzz went into another argument.

Sewaddle deciding that he wanted to talk to the girls decided to walk to the lake. He took a deep breath and crawled his way towards the girls.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

 **"It's now, over never."** Sewaddle said puffing out his chest.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Surskit walked into the water with no trouble while Aurorus had to dip her toe in the water.

"Hey guys!" Sewaddle called making the two girls look at his direction.

"Why, hello there Sewaddle." Aurorus said with a smile on her face. "Did you come to have a swim with us as well?"

Sewaddle blushed slightly. "N-no actually." He stuttered. "I actually needed to talk to Surskit for a second."

Surskit shot up and took a glance at Sewaddle and grew a small smile. "It's ok Aurorus, I won't take long."

The larger girl nodded her head and walked into the water leaving her friend and Sewaddle alone.

Surskit looked at Sewaddle who was blushing a little bit brighter. "Hi Sewaddle, is there something you need to talk about?"

"U-um actually Surskit, I needed to tell you something that's been bugging me for a little while." Sewaddle stuttered. Surskit looked up and saw Sewaddle's blushing face turn to a serious one and began to blush herself.

 _"When did Sewaddle become so serious?"_ She asked herself looking at Sewaddle.

The two stayed silent for a second before Sewaddle spoke up.

"Surskit, I...I like you, I like you a lot."

There, it was out. Sewaddle finally said it. Surskit's face began to glow a bright shade of red. With shock on her face, her jaw dropped. She didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Ever since that day we hung out at the party, I couldn't get you out of my mind." He continued. "You make me feel like I can take on the world, no other person has ever made me feel this way."

Surskit finally closed her jaw and jumped at Sewaddle giving the other bug type a big hug.

"Sewaddle, I thought you'd never say it, it was killing me to keep hiding it from you."

Sewaddle with a confused look on his face asked. "What do you mean?"

"I like you too. Just like you, ever since that time at the party I could never get you out of my mind."

Sewaddle grew a smile on his face and asked. "Surskit would you like to go out with me?"

Surskit tightened the hug around him and got close to his "ear."

"Yes." She whispered as the two just held onto each other listening to Aurorus cheering for the two out in the lake.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

 **"Yes, yes, yes!"** Sewaddle cheered jumping up and down in the confessional stand.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

 **"Oh, I can't believe this is real, not only did I get with one of the nicest guys on the island, but I also got to be in the first relationship of the show. I think I can say that I'm the luckiest girl in the world."** Surskit said happily before hearing a loud buzz and a muffled voice that sounded similar to Manaphy's. She sighed in annoyance.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

The campers were at a stage in the middle of the campgrounds sitting in two sets of bleachers. Manaphy and Darkrai floated onto the stage with a box in Darkrai's hands. Manaphy had a big smile on her face.

"Someone seems happy today." Ivysaur said putting on a smile of his own.

"Thank you for noticing Ivysaur, but this smile is because of today's challenge." Manaphy stated.

"What kind of torture are you going to put us through today?" Drapion asked with no care in his voice.

"Since you asked nicely Drapion, I'll let you know." Manaphy stated. "Today's challenge will be a singing challenge!"

Some of the campers groaned in annoyance while Ivysaur cheered a loud "Woo hoo!"

"Inside this box are the songs that you'll be singing tonight." Manaphy explained. "You'll each pick out one sheet of paper and whatever song is on the paper is what'll sing. Along with that, Darkrai, myself, and a third mystery judge will be judging you on your performance. Also, because the Huntails have one extra camper we decided to allow Sandshrew to sit out of this challenge."

Sandshrew sighed in relief.

"And what if we don't want to participate?" Druddigon asked.

"Then you'll be automatically eliminated." Manaphy said smiling.

Druddigon growled as he walked up to claim his song.

Darkrai sneered and smirked at Druddigon.

"Have fun scale head." He said sarcastically as Druddigon walked away.

After a couple of minutes the campers got their papers and Manaphy spoke out.

"Ok, now that you all have your songs you'll have to practice them, learn them, and have them ready by tonight." She explained. "See you all tonight."

Manaphy and Darkrai left the stage leaving the campers at the stage.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Druddigon scoffed in annoyance and anger. **"Worst challenge ever."**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

 **"Please don't let me mess this up."** Cubchoo said before sneezing. **"Like that."**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Torkoal looked at the spot where Cubchoo's snot landed and slowly said. **"That nasty."**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Excadrill was stringing his guitar outside of his cabin, getting it ready for the challenge tonight. As he was doing so he heard a noise which happened to be Togetic running from Delcatty.

"HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY FUR!?" Delcatty shrieked.

"I'M SORRY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Togetic cried.

Excadrill noticed a small paper on the ground as the two girls left. He walked up and picked it up.

"Might be some notes." He said before turning it around. "What the hell?"

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

 **"These guys gotta see this."** Excadrill stated holding the paper in his hands.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Shuppet was floating by the lake, he just finished practicing his song and decided to start heading back to the stage before it gets late. As he was floating he heard a voice call him. He turned around to see Ivysaur running up to him.

"Hey Shuppet." Ivysaur said through breaths. "Mind if I walk with you?"

Shuppet shrugged letting Ivysaur walk with him.

The two walked in silence for a bit before Ivysaur noticed Shuppet's forelorn face.

"Shuppet, you feeling ok?"

Shuppet sighed in sadness. "Ivysaur, can I ask you something?"

The grass type nodded.

"Do you know what's the best way to a girl's heart?"

Ivysaur nodded understanding why he was asking. "Honestly, girls are a really weird group of people, some can be really nice like Aurorus, while some can be really mean or scary like Delcatty. What matters in the end is to be yourself. Girls do appreciate you having to make sacrifices for them." Ivysaur explained. "But, just be yourself, if this girl really likes you, then I think you'll be fine."

Shuppet smiled at Ivysaur's answer. "Wow, I never thought you'd be such the philosopher."

"There are somethings that can't be seen on the outside, it takes a little more then just seeing it to know what a person is like or who they are."

Shuppet looked over at Ivysaur, his closest ally, and one of his closest friends. He smiled at him, surprised by the grass type's hidden wisdom. "Thanks Ivysaur."

Ivysaur gave a toothy grin and used a vine to pat his undead friend's back. "No problem."

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

 **"And to think under all that happy-go-lucky charm is somebody who understands people on a deeper level."** Shuppet sighed in content.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Electabuzz sat inside his cabin looking at a picture of him, a Jynx, and surprisingly Magmar. He sighed in despair.

"Looking at that old picture, huh?"

Electabuzz turned to see Magmar standing by the door.

"You need something?" Electabuzz asked with a little attitude in his tone.

"Yeah actually, I wanted to talk to you."

Magmar sat down next to Electabuzz. "I came to apologize for everything that happened all those years ago."

Electabuzz shocked by Magmar's apology asked. "What got you to finally apologize?"

"I was talking with Druddigon and he asked me about everything between me and you."

Electabuzz laughed a bit before asking. "Whatever did happen to her anyways?"

"Turns out, after she played both of us, she got with an Alakazam." Magmar explained getting a snicker from Electabuzz.

"Hope he can stand her bitching." Electabuzz said. "Hey I want this purse, I want this, buy me this, buy me that." Electabuzz continued while imitating a feminine voice.

Magmar laughed. "I don't know what's worse Jynx, or your imitation of Jynx?"

The two boys continued their laugh before hearing Manaphy on the loud speaker.

"All campers report to the stage for today's challenge!" Manaphy called before turning off.

Magmar was about to get up before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Electabuzz smiling and his hand on Magmar's shoulder.

"Hey, I forgive ya."

Magmar smiled back before the two left the cabin.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Magmar sighed in relief. **"Finally that's over, if there's one thing I learned, it's that if you and your friend like the same person, both of you should not deal with them."**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

The campers were gathered by the stage as Manaphy and Darkrai walked towards a judge table. The two legendaries took a seat as a third Pokémon walked to the judge table.

She was about Manaphy's size. She had pale white skin, and light green hair that had the appearance of a music scale.

"Campers, I'd like for you all to meet musical idol, and fellow legendary, Meloetta." Manaphy greeted while the other legendary waved. "Don't mind her though, she may be an amazing singer, but she doesn't talk much."

Meloetta glared at her before slapping Manaphy in the back of the head. Manaphy winced and said "What? It's true."

Darkrai snickered to himself watching the two girls argue.

"Anywho, so now that you guys have practice your songs it's time for the actual performance." Manaphy continued. "After you perform you will each get a score from each of us scaling from 1 to 10. The team with the highest score at the end will win the challenge."

"How do we know if we won't get an "unfair" score?" Druddigon asked glaring at Darkrai.

"Well I'm always fair and Meloetta is all about a fair competition, Darkrai not so much." Manaphy stated.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Druddigon had his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. **"I already know that guy is going to screw me over."**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Manaphy stretched her arms before looking at her clipboard to see who'll be the first to perform. She got a wicked smile before looking at the Heroic Huntails.

"Well, since you guys have one camper who's not participating, the first camper to perform will be...

The Heroic Huntails all began to worry.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Sewaddle."

Sewaddle gave Surskit a quick hug before walking onto the stage.

"Hey guys, this song is for a special someone that I'm happy to be with." Sewaddle said getting a couple "Awws" and a bright blush from Surskit. "I got "Hooked on a Feeling" by Blue Swede."

"You may begin." Manaphy said.

Music began to play as Sewaddle began to shake a bit.

 _I can't stop this feeling_

 _Deep inside of me._

 _Girl, you just don't realize_

 _What you do to me._

 _When you hold me_

 _In your arms so tight,_

 _You let me know,_

 _Everything's alright, ahahah_

 _I'm hooked on a feeling,_

 _I'm high on believing_

 _That you're in love with me._

 _Lips as sweet as candy._

 _Their taste stays on my mind._

 _Girl, you keep me thirsty for another cup of wine._

 _I got it bad for you girl,_

 _But I don't need no cure,_

 _I'll just stay addicted, if I can endure_

 _All the good love, when we're all alone_

 _Keep it up girl, yeah you turn me on._

 _I'mmm, I,mmm hooked on a feeling._

 _I'm high on believing, that you're in love with me._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _All the good love, when we're all alone_

 _Keep it up girl, yeah you turn me on._

 _Ahahah I'm hooked on a feeling,_

 _I'm high on believing,_

 _That you're in love with me._

 _I say I'm hooked on a feeling,_

 _And I'm high on believing,_

 _That your in love with me._

 _I'm hooked on a feeling._

The crowd began to clap (except Darkrai and Drapion) in awe.

"That was really nice Sewaddle, and along with the dedication to your special lady, I'm giving you an 8." Manaphy said holding a sign that had the number 8

Meloetta flashed the number 8.

Darkrai scoffed. "I'm not big on love songs, but I did like the performance so I'll give you a 7."

Sewaddle smiled, took a bow and walked off stage and back to his spot next to Surskit. Surskit gave him a kiss on the cheek making the boy blush.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Sewaddle had a dazed look on his face. He laughed in a goofy fashion.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

"Ok then, so what we are going to do is go back and forth between teams so it'll be one Huntail, then one Gorebyss and so on!" Manaphy explained. "So with that said, Pyroar, come on down!"

Pyroar took a breath, exhaled and walked onto the stage.

"Alright Pyroar, whatcha got?" Manaphy asked.

"I'll be singing "I am the Fire" by Halestorm." She said before music began to play. Pyroar narrowed her eyes.

 _Am I brave enough?_

 _Am I strong enough?_

 _To follow the desire_

 _That burns from within._

 _To push away my fear,_

 _To stand where I'm afraid._

 _I am through with this,_

 _'cuz I am more than this._

 _I promise to myself,_

 _Alone and no one else._

 _My flame is rising higher..._

 _I am the fire!_

 _I am burning brighter!_

 _Roaring like a storm,_

 _And I am the one I've been waiting for!_

 _Screaming like a siren,_

 _Alive and burning brighter,_

 _I AM THE FIRE!_

 _I've been sacrificed,_

 _My hearts been cauterized,_

 _Hanging on to hope._

 _Shackled by the ghost of what I once believed,_

 _That I could never be,_

 _What's right in front of me._

 _I am the fire!_

 _I am burning brighter!_

 _Roaring like a storm,_

 _And I am the one I've been waiting for._

 _Screaming like a siren,_

 _Alive and burning brighter,_

 _I AM THE FIRE!_

 _I don't believe I'll fall from grace_

 _Won't let the past decide my fate_

 _Leave forgiveness, in my wake!_

 _Take the love that I've embraced!_

 _I promise to myself,_

 _Me and no one else._

 _I am more than this_

 _I am the Fire..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I am the Fire!_

 _I am burning brighter!_

 _Roaring like a storm,_

 _And I am the one I've been waiting for._

 _Screaming like a siren,_

 _Alive and burning brighter,_

 _I AM THE FIRE!_

 _I AM THE FIRE!_

 _I AM THE FIRE!_

 _I AM THE FIRE!_

 _I AM THE FIRE!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I AM THE FIRE!_

The crowd applauded.

"Pyroar, I gotta give you one thing, you got lungs." Manaphy said before flashing her a 9.

Meloetta flashed her a 10 while Darkrai gave her an 8.

"Why, thank you." Pyroar said taking a bow before walking back to her seat.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Pyroar shrugged and her face grew smug. **"Eh, what can I say? I always had a natural talented. I was the lead vocalist in my middle school choir."**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

"Alrighty, the Gorebyss lead with 27 while the Huntails have 23." Manaphy announced. "Druddigon, it's your turn."

The dragon type rolled his eyes and walked up the stage. His arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

"I still think this is a stupid ass idea for a challenge." Druddigon grumbled.

"Well, it's my stupid idea, now tell what you're singing and get on with it." Manaphy growled. Meloetta made a silent sigh while pinching the bridge of her nose (even though you can't see it)

"I got "American Idiot" by Green Day." Druddigon scoffed before the music began to play.

 _Don't want to be an American Idiot!_

 _Don't want a nation under the new media_

 _And can you hear the sound of hysteria?_

 _The Subliminal mind fuck America._

 _Welcome to a new kind of tension._

 _All across the alien nation._

 _Where everything isn't meant to be okay._

 _Television dreams of tomorrow._

 _Where not the ones who're meant to follow._

 _For that's enough to argue._

 _Well maybe I'm the f***** America._

 _I'm not a part of a redneck agenda._

 _Now everybody do the propaganda._

 _And sing along to the age of paranoia._

 _Welcome to a new kind of tension._

 _All across the alien nation._

 _Where everything isn't meant to be okay._

 _Television dreams of tomorrow._

 _We're not the ones who're meant to follow._

 _For that's enough to argue._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Don't want to be an American Idiot_

 _One nation controlled by the media_

 _Information age of hysteria._

 _It's calling out to idiot America._

 _Welcome to a new kind of tension._

 _All across the alien nation._

 _Where everything isn't meant to be okay._

 _Television dreams of Tommorow._

 _We're not the ones who're mean to follow._

 _For that's enough to argue._

Manaphy smirked. "Not bad, though I think the posture killed it for me." She said with Meloetta nodding in agreement. "I'll give you a 7." Manaphy said as she and Meloetta flashed 7s.

Darkrai and Druddigon stared at each other. The two men glared before Darkrai flashed a 2.

"It sucked, but I'll admit, it wasn't the worst thing I've heard."

Druddigon scoffed and spat before walking back to his seat.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

 **"Asshole."** Druddigon grunted.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Druddigon sat back down next to Excadrill. The mole flashed him the paper he found earlier.

"What's this?"

"No idea, but it's got all of our names here."

The dragon looked at it before noticing the numbers and title.

"Where did you get this?"

"Togetic dropped it earlier, I was going to return it, but she was gone before I had the chance."

"We're showing everyone this after the challenge."

Excadrill nod his head before turning back to the stage.

"Ok, our next performer will be Machoke!" Manaphy called as Machoke walked onto the stage flexing his muscles.

"Hello mama." He said to Meloetta. She waved kindly to him, not saying a word. "That's alright, I like the quiet gals."

Manaphy coughed getting his attention.

"Oh right, my song's name is "Kryptonite" from 3 Doors Down." Machoke said as the music began to play.

 _I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind,_

 _I left my body somewhere in the sands of time._

 _I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon,_

 _I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon,_

 _After all I knew it had to be something to do with you._

 _I really don't mind what happens now and then,_

 _As long as you'll be my fan at the end._

 _If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman,_

 _If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_

 _I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might,_

 _Kryptonite!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _You called me strong,_

 _You called me weak,_

 _But still your secrets I will keep,_

 _You took for granted all the times I never let you down_

 _You stumbled in and bumped your head_

 _If not for me then you would be dead_

 _I picked you up and put you back on solid ground._

 _If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?_

 _If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand?_

 _I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_

 _Kryptonite!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?_

 _If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand?_

 _I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might._

 _Kryptonite._

 _YEAH!_

 _If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?_

 _If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand?_

 _I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_

 _Kryptonite._

"I have to admit, it wasn't terrible, but nothing too impressive, 6 out of 10." Manaphy said flashing a 6.

"This a singing challenge not a modeling convention!" Darkrai barked flashing a 3.

Meloetta flashed a 2, clearly disgusted by Machoke's constant flexing.

"She digs me." Machoke whispered towards the camera. Manaphy and Meloetta glared at him before he ran off stage.

"Ok, so Druddigon put the Huntails in the lead 1 point, so next up for the Huntails will be Hippopotas!" Manaphy called as the hippo wobbled onto the stage with a light pink blush to him.

"I feel like you guys purposefully gave me this song." He said.

"What is it?"

Hippopotas sighed. ""Fat" by Weird Al Yankovic."

Manaphy and Darkrai burst out laughing along with some of the other campers.

"I was hoping you'd get that one." Manaphy said through her laughter. She calmed down before playing the music.

 _Your butt is wide, well mine is too_

 _Just watch your mouth, or I'll sit on you_

 _The word is out, better treat me right_

 _'Cause I'm the king of cellulite_

 _Ham on, Ham on, ham on whole wheat, all right_

 _My zippers bust, my buckles break_

 _I'm too much man, for you to take_

 _The pavement cracks when I fall down_

 _I've got more chins than Chinatown_

 _Well, I've never used a phone booth_

 _And I've never seen my toes_

 _When I'm going to the movies_

 _I take up seven rows_

 _Because I'm fat, I'm fat, come on_

 _You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it_

 _You know I'm fat, I'm fat, come on you know_

 _Don't you call me pudgy, portly, or stout_

 _Just now tell me once again who's fat._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _When I walk out to get my mail_

 _It measures on the Richter scale_

 _Down at the beach, I'm a lucky man_

 _I'm the only one who gets a tan_

 _If I have one more pie a la mode_

 _I'm going to need my own zip code_

 _When you're only having seconds,_ _I'm having twenty thirds_

 _When I go to get my shoes shined, I got to take their word_

 _Because I'm fat, I'm fat, sha mone_

 _You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it_

 _You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it you know_

 _And my shadow weighs forty-two pounds_

 _Let me tell you once again who's fat._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _If you see me coming your way, better give me plenty space_

 _If I tell you that I'm hungry, then won't you feed my face_

 _Because I'm fat, I'm fat, sha mone_

 _You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it_

 _You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it, you know_

 _When I sit around the house, I really sit around the house_

 _You know I'm fat, I'm fat, come on_

 _You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it, you know it_

 _You know, you know, you know, come on_

 _And you know all by myself I'm a crowd_

 _Let me tell you once again_

 _You know I'm huge, I'm fat, you know it_

 _You know I'm fat, you know, hoo_

 _You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it, you know_

 _And the whole world knows I'm fat and proud_

 _Just tell me once again, who's fat._

The campers and just began to laugh uncontrollably. Manaphy was lucky enough to keep her composure.

"Sorry about that." She said. "If this were a comedy Comte's that would've got a 10, but for the performance itself, I'll give it a 7." Manaphy flashed a 7.

"I haven't laughed that hard in a long time, so I'll give you a 9 meatball." Darkrai said holding a 9.

Meloetta flashed a 10 and made a heart formation with her arms and hands.

Hippopotas gave a big toothy grin before stumbling down the stage.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Machoke had his arms crossed in annoyance. **"I go up and show off the guns and I get practically boo'D off stage, but he humiliated himself and gets a heart from Meloetta. Damn fatass."**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

"Ok, so with Hippopotas out of the way, Noivern, you're up next." Manaphy called making the dragon fly to the stage.

"Alright, my song is "Skyfall" by Adele." As Noivern finished, music began to play

 _This is the end_

 _Hold your breath and count to ten_

 _Feel the earth and then_

 _Hear my heart burst again_

 _For this is the end_

 _I've drowned and dreamed this moment_

 _So overdue, I owe them_

 _Swept away, I'm stolen_

 _Ler the skyfall, when it crumbles_

 _We will stand tall, or face it all together_

 _Let the skyfall, when it crumbles_

 _We will stand tall, or face it all together at skyfall._

 _That skyfall_

 _Skyfall is where we start_

 _A thousand miles and poles apart_

 _When worlds collide, and days are dark_

 _You may have my number, you can take my name_

 _But you'll never have my heart_

 _Let the skyfall, when it crumbles_

 _We will stand tall, or face it all together_

 _Let the skyfall, when it crumbles_

 _We will stand tall, or face it all together at skyfall._

 _Where you go I go_

 _What you see I see_

 _I know I'll never be without the security_

 _Are your loving arms keeping me from harm_

 _Put your hand in my hand_

 _And we'll stand_

 _Let the skyfall, when it crumbles_

 _We will stand tall, or face it all together_

 _Let the skyfall, when it crumbles_

 _We will stand tall, or face it all together at skyfall._

 _Let the skyfall_

 _We will stand tall_

 _At skyfall_

"Noivern, I have to give you this, your vocal chords are on par with Pyroar's." Manaphy said. "9 from me."

Meloetta flashed a 9

Darkrai smugged. "I love that movie, so I'll give you a 10."

"ALRIGHT!" Noivern cheered. "First ten of the night goes to me!" Noivern flew back to her seat while getting a high five from Skuntank and Pyroar.

"Ok, so now that Noivern brought her team back in the lead, let's see how Ivysaur can pull it back!" Manaphy called letting Ivysaur walk up to the stage. He had a big smile on his face.

"Hi there guys." He greeted while waving to the judges. Manaphy and Darkrai didn't return the jester while Meloetta smiled sweetly and waved back. "Ok, so my song is "I'll be there for you" by The Rembrandts, hope you like it."

The music began to play and Ivysaur began to tap his feet to the rhythm.

 _So no one told you life was gonna be this way_

 _Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A_

 _It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

 _When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but..._

 _I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour_

 _I'll be there for you, like I've been there before_

 _I'll be there for you, 'cause you're there for me too_

 _You're still in bed at ten, and work began at eight_

 _You burned your breakfast so far, things are going great_

 _Your mother warned you there'd be days like these_

 _But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees that_

 _I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour_

 _I'll be there for you, like I've been there before_

 _I'll be there for you, 'cause you're there for me too_

 _No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me_

 _Seems you're the only one who knows, what it's like to be me_

 _Someone to face the day with, make it through all the mess with_

 _Someone I always laugh with, even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Its like you're always stuck in second gear_

 _When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year_

 _I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour_

 _I'll be there for you, like I've been there before_

 _I'll be there for you, 'cause you're there for me too_

 _I'll be there for you_

 _I'll be there for you_

 _I'll be there for you_

 _'Cause you're there for me too._

Manaphy sighed. "How is it that you never seize to amaze me Ivysaur?" Manaphy asked getting a sheepish smile from Ivysaur. "That song just fits you well. You get a 10 from me."

Meloetta gave a big smile and waved a 10.

Darkrai shrugged. "You got one of the best voices here, but I'm into these kind of songs, plus I don't care that much for "Friends" so I'll give you an 8."

Ivysaur got on his hind legs and cheered before walking down the stage. He sat back down next to Golduck who gave the grass type a fist bump,

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

 **"My mom always told me that I had a really good singing voice, I just never got to be in my school choir because of financial problems, but I love Karaoke Night at my dad's restaurant."** Ivysaursaid cheerfully as he pulled out a picture of a Bulbasaur next to a karaoke machine.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

"Ok, next up is Cubchoo." Manaphy announced letting the small bear walk to the stage.

"Hi there, my name's Cubchoo, and the song I'm going to be singing will be "I'm a believer" by Smash mouth."

Music began to play but Cubchoo gulped.

 _I thought love was only true in fairy tales_

 _Meant for someone else but not for me._

 _Love was out to get me_

 _Thats the way it seems_

 _Disappointment haunted all my dreams_

 _And then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_

 _Not a trace of doubt in my mind_

 _I'm in love_

 _I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried_

 _I thought love was more or less a given thing_

 _But the more I gave the less I got, oh yeah_

 _What's the use in trying?_

 _All you get is pain_

 _When I wanted sunshine I got rain_

 _And then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_

 _Not a trace of doubt in my mind_

 _I'm in love_

 _I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _What's the use in trying?_

 _All you get is pain_

 _When I wanted sunshine I got rain_

 _And then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_

 _Not a trace or doubt in my mind_

 _I'm in love_

 _I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried_

 _Then I saw her face_

 _Now I'm a believer_

 _Not a trace of doubt in my mind_

 _Now I'm a believer_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Now I'm a believer_

 _And then I saw her face_

 _Now I'm a believer_

 _Not a trace_

Manaphy yawned before staring at Cubchoo. "6."

Meloetta flashed a 6.

Darkrai flashed a 5.

Cubchoo walked off with his head down.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Cubchoo was sobbing in the confessional. **"At least I didn't sneeze."** He said before sneezing.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Manaphy took another yawn before standing up. "Ok, I don't want to be "That guy" but I have to be sure to get the elimination ceremony set up, so we'll have four more campers perform." She announced getting many sighs of relief from the campers. "So, Gourgeist, come on down!"

Gorgeist got a worried look on her face as she wobbled to the stage. But before she got there she was stopped by Shuppet who gave her a reassuring grin. She smiled back as she got on stage.

"Alright Gourgeist, whatcha got?" Manaphy asked.

"I got "Cool Kids" by Echosmith." She answered. Gourgeist looked at Shuppet who gave her another reassuring smile which made her smile. The music began to play.

 _She says they're walking in a straight line_

 _But that's not really her style_

 _They all got the same heartbeat_

 _But hers is falling behind_

 _Nothing in this world could ever bring them down_

 _Yeah they're invincible, and she's just in the background_

 _And she says,_

 _"I wish that I could be like the cool kids._

 _Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in."_

 _"I wish that I could be like the cool kids."_

 _"Like the cool kids."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _She says, "I'm talking with a big smile_

 _and they haven't got a clue."_

 _Yeah they're living the good life,_

 _Can't see what he's going through._

 _They're driving fast cars_

 _But they don't know where they're going._

 _In the fast lane,_

 _Living life without knowing_

 _And he says,_

 _"I wish that I could be like the cool kids._

 _Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in."_

 _"I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

 _"I wish that I could be like the cool kids._

 _Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it."_

 _"I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _And they said_

 _"I wish that I could be like the cool kids._

 _Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in."_

 _"I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

 _"I wish that I could be like the cool kids._

 _Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in."_

 _"I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

 _"I wish that I could be like the cool kids._

 _Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it."_

 _"I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

The judges had a look of disgust on their faces.

"Gourgeist, I like the song, but it just sounded really creepy with you singing it." Manaphy stated. "I gotta give you a 3."

Meloetta shyly gave her a 3.

"Sorry girl, but I'm with her, it didn't sound good with you singing it, so I'm giving you a 2." Darkrai added.

Shuppet angered by this said. "That ain't fair, all Ghost types make things sound creepy!"

"Our show." Manaphy and Darkrai said in unison.

Gourgeist sat back down next to Shuppet. "It's ok, we still have one more chance." She said.

Manaphy rose up and put the microphone to her mouth. "Foongus, come to the stage!"

The grass type nervously hopped to the stage. He trip over the wire of the mic.

"Why do these things happen to me?" He asked himself. "Oh, uh, the s-song I'll be singing is a song that touches very close to home. It's called "I'm blue" by Eiffle 65."

The music began to play and Foongus gulped in fear.

 _Yo, listen up here is the story,_

 _about a little guy, that lives in a blue world,_

 _and all day and all night,_

 _and everything he sees is just blue like him,_

 _inside and outside_

 _Blue his house, with a blue little window and a blue corvette_

 _and everything is blue for him and his self_

 _and everybody around_

 _cause he ain't got nobody to listen..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I'm blue da ba de da ba die_

 _da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die_

 _da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die_

 _da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die_

 _I'm blue da ba de da ba die_

 _da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die_

 _da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die_

 _da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I have a blue house with a blue window_

 _Blue is the color of all that I wear_

 _Blue are the streets and the trees are too_

 _I have a girlfriend and she is so blue_

 _Blue are the people here that walk around_

 _Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside_

 _Blue are the words I say and what I think_

 _Blue are the feelings that live inside me_

 _I'm blue da ba de da ba die_

 _da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die_

 _da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die_

 _da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die_

 _I'm blue da ba de da ba die_

 _da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die_

 _da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I have a blue house with a blue window_

 _Blue is the color of all the I wear_

 _Blue are the streets and all the trees are too_

 _I have a girlfriend and she is so blue_

 _Blue are the people here that walk around_

 _Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside_

 _Blue are the words I say and what I think_

 _Blue are the feelings that live inside me._

 _I'm blue da ba de da ba die_

 _da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die_

 _da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die_

 _da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die_

 _I'm blue da ba de da ba die_

 _da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die_

 _da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die,_

 _da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die._

The crowd (Except Metang, Drapion, Delcatty, and Darkrai) went wild at Foongus' performance.

Manaphy gave Foongus a smile before the three judges gave Foongus three 10's.

Foongus hopped up and down in victory before falling off the stage.

"I'm OK." He said weakly.

Manaphy looked over to the crowd and glared at Shuppet.

"OK then, Mr. "Ghost always sound scary" get your ass on that stage."

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

 **"Bitch."** Shuppet muttered.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Shuppet scoffed and got up getting the same smile he gave to Gourgeist by said Pokemon.

As he got on stage he bent his head back taking a deep breath.

"My song is "She will be loved" by Maroon 5." He said before the music began to play.

 _Beauty queen of only eighteen, she had some trouble with herself._

 _He was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else._

 _I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door._

 _I've had you so many times but somehow I want more..._

 _I don't mind spending everyday_

 _Out on your corner in the pouring rain._

 _Look for the girl with the broken smile_

 _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile._

 _And she will be loved_

 _And she will be loved_

 _Tap on my window knock on my door_

 _I want to make you feel beautiful..._

 _I know I tend to get so insecure_

 _Doesn't matter anymore..._

 _It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

 _It's compromise that moves us along, yeah._

 _My heart is full and my door's always open_

 _You come anytime you want yeah._

 _I don't mind spending everyday_

 _Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

 _Look for the girl with the broken smile_

 _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

 _And she will be loved_

 _And she will be loved_

 _And she will be loved_

 _And she will be loved_

 _I know where you hide_

 _Alone in your car_

 _Know all of the things that make you who you are_

 _I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

 _Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls..._

 _Yeah..._

 _Tap on my window knock on my door_

 _I want to make you feel beautiful..._

 _I don't mind spending everyday_

 _Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

 _Look for the girl with the broken smile_

 _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

 _And she will be loved_

 _And she will be loved_

 _And she will be loved_

 _And she will be loved_

 _Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

 _I don't mind spending everyday_

 _Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

 _Try so hard to say goodbye..._

The campers cheered in awe. Shuppet's song made a couple other campers give cat calls while Sewaddle and Surskit moved closer together.

Darkrai and Meloetta were both tearing up and quickly gave Shuppet a 10 each. Manaphy on the other hand gave him a 9.

The ghost type gave a loud cheer before heading to sit next to Ivysaur.

Manaphy pulled out her clipboard and called out a name. "Torkoal."

The Gorebyss gasped.

"Torkoal? Of all people!?" Skarmory questioned.

"My call!" Manaphy said back before Torkoal got on stage.

"I got "Ultranumb" by Blue Stahli." Torkoal said slowly before the music turned on.

"We're boned." Krokorok said.

 _Ultra Numb_

 _Three,_

 _Two,_

 _One_

 _You want it all right now!_

 _Ultra Numb_

 _Right now!_

 _3, 2, 1_

 _Ultra Numb_

 _One_

 _One_

 _3...2...1..._

 _You want it full frontal, overstimulation._

 _So say a benediction, for a new addiction_

 _In voyeuristic overdrive._

 _Here comes the countdown_

 _3- This is the new fleash_

 _2- This is the open door_

 _1- We've got everything you wanted._

 _You want it all right now!_

 _Ultra Numb_

 _Right now!_

 _3, 2, 1_

 _Violated, so degraded,_

 _The show has just begun._

 _3...2...1..._

 _Dominated by all you hated_

 _This will make you ultra numb_

 _3, 2, 1_

 _..._

 _3...2...1..._

 _Reality's a plague, we're the medication._

 _A new manipulation, oversaturation,_

 _Take advantage of what you deny._

 _Here comes the countdown_

 _3- So step right up and see,_

 _2- The possibilities,_

 _1- We are everything you wanted._

 _You want it all right now!_

 _Ultra Numb_

 _Right now!_

 _3, 2, 1_

 _Violated, so degraded,_

 _The show has just begun._

 _3...2...1..._

 _Dominated, by all you hated,_

 _This will make you Ultra Numb._

 _3...2...1..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _One confession is such perfection,_

 _Your sweet repression can't hide who you really are._

 _Say you love it!_

 _Say you hate it!_

 _Doesn't matter 'cause you're all the same!_

 _Say you want it!_

 _Say you need it!_

 _Come and get it 'cause we love the shame!_

 _Say you love it!_

 _Say you hate it!_

 _Just another one to suck the fame!_

 _Don't pretend that you're better than this,_

 _Malevolence goes both ways!_

 _3...2...1..._

 _Ultra Numb_

 _One_

 _3...2...1..._

 _Violated so degraded,_

 _The show has just begun._

 _3...2...1..._

 _Dominated, by all you hated,_

 _This will make you ultra numb_

 _3...2...1..._

 _Violated, so degraded,_

 _The show has just begun._

 _3...2...1..._

 _Dominated, by all you hated,_

 _This will make you Ultranumb._

Everyone looked at Torkoal in shock with jaws dropped.

Torkoal looked over at the judges who had similar shocked expressions. He gave them a goofy smile before the three flashed 10's.

"The Gorebyss' win the challenge." Manaphy whispered getting loud cheers from the Gorebyss's.

They carried Torkoal off to celebrate their victory.

"Huntails, I'll see you later." Manaphy said as she, Darkrai, and Meloetta walked away leaving the Huntails shock.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Druddigon kept his shocked face. **"What?"**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Golduck kept his shocked face. **"The?"**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Excadrill kept his shocked face. **"F***?"**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Togetic was digging frantically through her things. Milotic came inside the cabin to see this.

"What's wrong?" Milotic asked.

"The list, it's gone!" Togetic shrieked in terror.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

The guys were huddled by their cabin wall. Excadrill and Druddigon put the paper on the wall with some tape revealing the list to the guys.

"No way..." Sewaddle said looking at the list.

Staraptor

Excadrill

Golduck

Ivysaur

Krokorok

Cubchoo

Sewaddle

Shuppet

Druddigon

Hippopotas

Roggenrola

Metang

Foongus

Electabuzz

Magmar

Torkoal

Drapion

Machoke

"Of course I'd be number one." Staraptor said smugly.

"Dude, we're the hottest guys on our team!" Golduck cheered while giving Excadrill a high five.

Ivysaur smiled happy with his spot. "I thought I would've been the bottom five."

"It's cause of how nice you are." Druddigon answered.

Shuppet stared, happy that he made the top eight.

"Thirteenth, how surprising." Foongus said sarcastically.

Cubchoo and Roggenrola cheered.

Metang sighed and floated away.

"Tch. These lists are just absolute Tauros s***" Drapion grunted.

"You mad you're at the bottom three?" Machoke asked smirking.

"YOU'RE AT THE BOTTOM, IDIOT!" Drapion roared.

Machoke shrugged. "They dig me."

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

 **"When is he going to learn?"** Drapion sighed.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Ivysaur was walking out of the cabin, minding his own, when Shuppet came up to him.

"I need a favor."

Ivysaur happy to help asked. "What's up?"

Shuppet got to Ivysaur's ear and whispered something, shocking Ivysaur.

"Are you serious?"

Shuppet nod his head. Ivysaur grew a worried look on his face before slightly nodding his head.

"OK, I'll try to convince the guys about it."

"Thanks dude." Shuppet said before floating away.

Ivysaur still looked in worry towards his friend.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Ivysaur sighed in a low tone. **"I really don't want to do this, Shuppet I hope you know what you are doing."**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

The Huntails were at the campfire with Manaphy and Darkrai.

"OK then, second time here, you guys know the drill." Manaphy stated. "Seventeen in front, but only Sixteen will be staying."

Ivysaur looked over at Shuppet who smiled a toothy grin back at his friend.

"OK then, Sandshrew..."

The ground type hopped up and got her berry.

"Excadrill...Surskit...Mienfoo...Golduck...Jolteon." Excadrill gave Golduck a high five, Jolteon cheered, Mienfoo smirked and Surskit sighed in relief. "Aurorus...Sewaddle...Hippopotas...Ivysaur...Magmar...Electabuzz... Milotic...Meowstic." Sewaddle hugged Surskit, Aurorus smiled at Milotic, Meowstic shrugged, Hippopotas and Ivysaur smiled at each other and Magmar and Electabuzz celebrated with a fist bump.

Gourgeist jolted up, Druddigon leaned back, and Shuppet just smiled.

Manaphy looked at the three before calling Druddigon's name.

"Gourgeist, Shuppet. One of you two are going home tonight." Manaphy said. "The final berry goes to...

Gourgeist began to shake. _"Why did have to between me and him?"_

Shuppet grew wide eyed. _"Come on, come on!"_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Gourgeist."

Gourgeist grew wide eyed, but Shuppet cheered in victory.

"You guys rock!" Shuppet said getting looks from the girls.

"What are you talking about?" Gourgeist asked.

"I asked the guys to vote for me tonight." Shuppet answered.

"But that still leaves one other vote." Gourgeist stated.

"Yeah...my vote." He said.

The girls gasped.

"I voted myself, for you to stay."

Gourgeist didn't know what to say. She was too shocked by all of this.

"Y-you eliminated yourself, for me?" She asked. "What about the money, the life time supply of poffins?"

"Somethings are worth sacrificing, cause you'll find better things in life, or in my case the afterlife. What I wanted the most has been right in front of me the whole time." Shuppet said before planting a passionate kiss on Gourgeist's lips.

Gourgeist was shock at first, but embraced Shuppet with a hug and kisses him back.

"Stay strong, and play hard for both of us, I'll be rooting for you in the sidelines." He said with a smile on his face.

"I promise."

"OK Shuppet, head to the confessional for one last time for your final words." Manaphy said getting a nod from the ghost.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Shuppet sighed in a mixture of sadness and happiness. **"You know, I'm still pretty bummed out that I'm leaving with no fame or glory or money at that, but I found something even better. Gourgeist stay strong for me, and Ivysaur, you're my closest friend here, please take care of Gourgeist for me. Well if I want anyone to win, I'd say obviously Gourgeist, or any of my bros. That's about it for me, take it easy you guys, and Gourgeist, love you babe."**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

The Wailord sailed off into the darkness. The Huntails began to head back to their cabins, all except Gourgeist who looked over the ocean watching Snippet leave.

She sighed with sorrow in her voice. She felt a pat on her back which was revealed to be Ivysaur. He had a sad look on his face.

"Ivysaur, you were his closest friend." She began. "Did he say anything to you?"

Ivysaur nodded. "He said that before you came, he was in it to win it. But you made him feel something he never felt...love." He said before giving her something. "He wanted you to have this."

Gourgeist took the item without looking at it. "Thank you."

Ivysaur gave her a smile. "Goodnight Gourgeist."

"Goodnight Ivysaur."

Ivysaur walked away leaving Gourgeist alone to look at the sea. She looked at the item Ivysaur gave her.

It was a small plastic Spinarak on a string. She looked at the night sky and remembered the first day she and Shuppet hung out.

 _"It's one of the oldest jokes in the book, but it still gets them every time."_

She smiled and tear fell from her eye.

"I promise Shorty, I promise."

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _And that's all she wrote._**

 ** _Hey guys Kris here, hope you liked this chapter, this is definitely my longest chapter for any story I have written._**

 ** _But hopefully that wasn't too long for you guys._**

 ** _So a lot went down in this chapter I mean A LOT._**

 ** _Let's start with the good, Sewaddle and Surskit are now a couple. They were always that pair I already knew were going to be a thing and honestly I like the two of them together. They're that cute couple that's too shy to tell the other they like each other._**

 ** _Electabuzz and Magmar are no longer enemies. Which will help their team out._**

 ** _A singing challenge is usually a challenge I like and I think the songs I picked fit the campers well._**

 ** _The infamous list. It's finally out, and it doesn't seem to bother the boys too much, especially Machoke._**

 ** _And finally Shuppet and Gourgeist are a couple which I think fits well for the context as the two are polar opposites, one being a stern no nonsense girl while the other is a fun loving trickster._**

 ** _Now for the obvious and possibly saddest thing in this chapter. Shuppet's elimination._**

 ** _I'll admit this, I wanted Shuppet to last a little longer, but I thought getting rid of him now would be better. My biggest problem was how to eliminate him, and I thought letting him sacrifice himself for Gourgeist would be the best send off for his character. He arrives as a childish and somewhat immature kid, but leaves as a man who found the best thing in his afterlife._**

 ** _So with that said, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope each and everyone of you have a Happy Thanksgiving. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Total Pokémon Island. You guys have yourselves a wonderful night, and take care._**

 ** _-Kris ;)_**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Shuppet: Hey guys, Shuppet here, support my friends and Gourgeist by rating and reviewing this story! See ya!


End file.
